


The Summer of New Beginnings

by IcarusWings87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Nerdy Asami, Slow Build, Soccer Korra, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusWings87/pseuds/IcarusWings87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Camp was the last place that Asami Sato wanted to be. She'd rather be reading a book at home. But camp was where she had been forced to come so she went along with it, determined to not enjoy herself one bit, except for when she was reading one of the books she brought along for the trip. However, she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her Butler Lee might be right. Would this be the summer that she finally made friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Car Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This Story is something that has been in my mind for a few weeks. I decided to put fingers to the keyboard and start it. We'll see how it goes, but I make no promises on updating. I will attempt to update at least once a week, more if I feel inspired and like the work I have put forth. I just have a severe love/obsession with Korrasami and Legend of Korra as a whole and I wanted to contribute to the fandom in some way. So, here's my take on them. It's will be a slow build up to the relationship and start off as a friendship. I want to take my time. I hope you enjoy the ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami didn't want to come to camp. But will it turn out alright in the end if she gives it a try?

The scenery outside of the car passed by its windows at a steady pace. The countryside was peaceful, and so were the forest trees that the car drove by, one by one. 

“Isn’t it nice out here, young Miss?” The driver/butler, Lee, commented. Every few hours he tried to engage his young charge in conversation, but she was having none of it. 

A noncommittal noise came from the back seat where a pale, thin girl with long black hair and thick rimmed glasses lay on the wide back seat of the car. She wasn’t even looking at the scenery, but instead chose to ignore her surroundings by hiding behind the pages of a thick fantasy novel. It appeared that she would rather be anywhere else than on her way to their currently destination. The girl let out a long sigh. Lee knew that she couldn’t focus completely on the story as she was worried about the trip.

Lee watched her in the rear-view mirror. “You know, Miss Asami, Summer Camp won’t be that bad. Just think of all the new friends you’ll make. And the fresh air will do you good.” 

Another small noise came from Asami but she did not look up, instead she gave up with a frustrated look and set the book face open, pages down on her face. She did her best not to start crying. She really didn’t want to go, she wanted to be at home where things were familiar, where all her belongs were and she sure as heck didn’t want to be forced into making new friends. The simple fact of the matter was that Asami didn’t have any friends. She used to try to meet new people when she was younger, tried to play with the other kids at school, but they were intimidated by her and showed it in the worst way possible: the teased and shunned her because of it. Her father was the head of Future Industries and they had a lot of money. The company was an innovator in its field and did very well. And all the kids at school normally just made fun of her for that. They claimed that she thought she was better than them because she never talked to anyone, but in reality she was just very shy. It was hard for her to open up to others, to connect with them. It had been ever since her mother had died when she was just a little girl. 

Her father hadn’t been around much for most of her life, throwing himself into work in order to not think about the death of his wife. So, Asami spent most of her time studying, playing by herself or doing her favorite thing: reading. She’d spent so much time reading, that she needed to get glasses by the time she was 10. Her eyes couldn’t handle the full strain from late nights reading under the blankets with a flashlight, but Asami wasn’t about to give up one of her few escapes. Because the real world didn’t matter when she read one of her books, she had all the friends she needed. They were right there inside the pages waiting for her.

Asami wasn’t popular at all. She kept to herself at school and by the end of her 3rd grade year, she was considered the brightest student in her class. The kids began calling her an ‘egghead’ and ‘brainiac’ once they found out. And her social life became extremely nonexistent. So, she decided that if she wasn’t going to have friend anyway, she would throw herself into her studies. She began taking advanced classes in science and math. And even once she tested in the pre-genius levels. Asami didn’t pay any mind to it. She just kept to herself. At least when she brought home good grades her father would spend those few moments smiling at her and praising her - right before he would return to his study or the office to work. Her existence was lonely. And sometimes all Asami wanted was to be normal. But her father’s company and reputation and now her own innate abilities prevented her from fitting in at all. The only person she was close to at all was her butler, Lee. He was around to take care of the few needs she had. He was there on the birthdays that her father always missed. He made sure that she had a cake and that she had a present from her father, even when her father forgot her birthday altogether. 

Asami rolled onto her side and set her book on the floor of the car. And another sigh passed her lips as her glasses threatened to fall off of her nose. She gently pushed them back onto the bridge of her nose and thought back to how she got here. She had hoped to spend the summer reading at home in their large estate, but her father had other plans. Just a week ago, he had announced that he would be leaving for several months on a business trip. Asami hadn’t thought much on it, but was genuinely surprised when her father had announced that Asami would be going away to summer camp in the interim. He assured her that it was a place with a good reputation and that Asami would be able to spend time with peers her own age. She had pleaded with him to allow her to stay at the estate - she was seventeen after all - but he said that he could not let his only daughter stay behind by herself, even if Lee, the butler, would be there with her the entire time. It wasn’t proper for a young lady to be isolated so much. She needed to keep up appearances and make connections. It was a well respected camp and he hoped that Asami would make some friends with some of the children of the other corporations and children of diplomats that would go there for the summer. It would be good for business as well. That was always his approach to everything in life, even his daughter. So, Asami would be going to summer camp whether she liked it or not, end of story. 

And so, Asami was here, doing her duty as daughter of Future Industries Mogul, Hiroshi Sato. The camp in the distance was coming into view through the front windshield. Lee made the turn and headed up the final stretch of road that would take them to the drop off area. He glanced once more into the rearview mirror at his young charge. 

“You know, Miss,” Lee began to speak softly to his young mistress. He had always had a soft spot in his heart for the young girl and felt he needed to protect her. “I think Camp will be a good thing. Just give it a chance.” 

Asami lifted her head off of the car seat, looking at Lee in the mirror. She looked skeptical. Lee smiled at her reassuringly. 

“Just think, Miss, it is a new group of kids, maybe you will get along with them. After all, they don’t have to know who your father is. This is on your terms. Maybe this time, it will be better. It’s like your mother always used to say ‘Things are only as bad as you make them’.”

Asami smiled a little bit. And Lee used that to encourage her a little bit more as he saw her mood life. “And if you completely hate it or things go poorly, I’m only a phone call away, you know. Just promise me you’ll try. That’s all I ask. See what happens from there. They do say summer is a magical time, especially when you’re young.” Lee chuckles and he gets a small laugh from the seventeen year old in the back of the car. 

The car came to a halt and Lee looked out the window at the hustle and bustle of arrival day at the camp. Children and Parents alike where everywhere as the Camp Staff attempted to corral people in the right directions and get them signed in to their respective cabins and set up appropriately. A stern looking woman with shoulder length grey hair, dressed in cargo pants and a Camp T-shirt was taking charge, looking like she was scaring the wits out of some younger girls that passed by her. The visible scar on her cheek didn’t help with this intimidating appearance one bit. Her name tag read, “Lin Beifong, Head Counselor.”

Asami sucked in a deep breath and sits up, looking more confident than before. She gazed out the window, taking in the scene. It was still clear that she didn’t want to be here, but she didn’t have much of a choice. She fiddled nervously with her glasses, cleaning them off on the hem of her shirt before letting down her hair in order to straighten it and tie it back in a pony tail with a red scrunchie. She looked out the window once more, before looking again at her butler, Lee. Lee nodded and then got out of the car, coming around to her side of the vehicle and opening the door for her.

“All ready, Miss?” He asked with another of his reassuring smile, as he offered her his hand.  
Asami responded with a soft, nervous voice, but at least she returned the smile. “Let’s do this.” 

Lee helped his young charge step out of the car. Asami stepped on the dirt covered ground outside and took another deep breath. “Summer Camp, here I come.” She murmured to herself as she allowed Lee to escort her toward the area, as she clutched the fantasy novel to her chest once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: 
> 
> Chapter 2: Settling In - How will Asami Adjust to camp? Will she come out of her comfort zone or will she hide behind her glasses the whole time? Will she meet anyone nice?


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami attempts to get used to her new surroundings. Breaking out of her shell isn't going to be easy. And to top it off she meets Korra for the first time.

After Lee had gotten Asami signed in and settled, he had, inevitably, head home. Asami hugged him before he left, the old man’s arms patting his young charge’s back soft. She felt on the brink of tears, but she didn’t want to cry in front of any of the other girls around her cabin. So, she clung to him quietly for a few long minutes.

“There there, Miss,” he said so only she could hear him. “It will all be okay. You’ll settle in in no time. I promise. Just don’t spend all your time in your cabin. Get outside, try some activities. I hear they have arts and crafts. And there is swimming. You always love swimming at home.” He offered. “But I do need to get going, I’m afraid they won’t let me stay much longer and it will be time for your first campfire tonight, so you wouldn’t want to miss that.”

Asami nodded quietly, but she didn’t really hear him. After what seemed to be a life time, she pulled herself away from her trusted friend and butler. She watched as he patted her on the head once more and turned to head back to the car. Asami stood there, watching the whole time as he started the car and slowly pulled away. Something inside Asami was slowly breaking. She missed Lee already. Even if he was only her butler, she didn’t know anyone here, let alone trust them. He was her anchor in her everyday life, because when he father was gone for work or whatever other business, Lee was always there. But seeing him leave her behind at the summer camp, dredged up old feelings of her when her mother had died. She felt so very alone. 

As she stood there, staring off into space, a few of the girls from her cabin walked near her, whispering something to the other. They laughed and Asami snapped herself out of her thoughts, coming to and glancing over in their direction. Her face colored slightly in embarrassment, and she ducked her head, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind one ear from where it had strayed. She felt herself shrinking back into her body and begin feeling super conscious of what was going on around her. She decided then, that it would best if she went back inside and dealt with a few things that she needed to unpack. She turned around and walked back into the cabin where she would be staying the next few months.

The cabin’s screen door closed behind her with a much louder BANG than she had expected. Those inside the cabin looked up at her, some with friendly waves, but others with more scrutinizing gazes as she padded over timidly and quietly to her bunk. 

‘At least I got a bottom bunk,’ Asami thought to herself as she opened her trunk and pulled out her blanket, spreading it over the top of the bed. It was a soft, worn quilt that she had brought from home. At the top of it was embroidered a cursive style ‘A’ right next to a cross stitched turtle duck. Asami smiled and smoothed her hands over the blanket fondly. Her mother had made this blanket for her when she was young. Just a few months before her mother’s death, actually. It was the last thing that her mother had given her and Asami didn’t go anywhere without. It was her comfort item and she knew that she would be needing it now. She already felt way out of her element. She sighed and then sat down on her bed, looking around the cabin. 

Asami took note of the other beds in the cabin that lined the walls. It seemed that she would be sharing the cabin with eight other girls from the looks of it. Though all of them had arrived yet, not all of them were in the cabin at the moment. At one end of the cabin there was a shower/bathroom room and at the one side was a door leading to their counselor’s room. It was near enough for the counselor to keep an eye on the girls, but afforded the counselor enough privacy as a privilege of being an official adult. Outside of the counselor’s door was a nameplate that read ‘Counselor Suyin Beifong.’ Asami wondered briefly if she was related to the harsh woman who had been directing check-in like a drill marshal. If she was, she could only imagine how the woman’s personality was compared to her relative. Asami only hoped that she wasn’t a shouter. Asami hated people who yelled. 

Looking further around, Asami noticed some of the girls were already forming some form of friendship. Asami didn’t feel like going over and making meaningless chatter, so she stayed sitting on her bunk. She eventually laid back and stared at the top of her bunk, lost in thoughts. 

‘What if I hate it here?’ she thought to herself. ‘What if they make fun of me like all the kids at school? Maybe,’ She sighed before continuing her line of thinking. ‘Maybe I’m not meant to have friends.’ 

Asami wrapped her arms around one of her pillows, pulling it to her chest and turned to face the wall. She didn’t pay any mind to the girls in the cabin and their noises as she let her overly loud mind steer her body into paralysis, eventually steering it into sleep; her loneliness enveloping her.

\----   
By the time that Asami woke up, she realized that it was morning. The sun was starting to shine through the windows of the cabin, in a golden pale light. It had to have been super early and for just a moment, Asami couldn’t remember where she was. The bed was unfamiliar and a little harder than she was used to. It certainly wasn’t her bed, she thought before turning over. She watched as the other girls in the cabin were still sleeping. Resigning herself to remember that she was at summer camp around no one that she knew. She sighed and decided that she couldn’t lay there like this for much longer. She had missed the first campfire it seemed, as no one had thought to wake her or even both talking to her. 

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, noting that she had even slept in her sneakers as she placed her shoes on the floor. She moved quietly and dug around in her trunk for a change of clothing - shorts and a t-shirt along with fresh under garments - before padding silently to the shower room. This place was completely empty, but Asami didn’t mind. She preferred to shower by herself anyhow. And even though there were shower stalls and curtains separating the show heads it still made her incredibly nervous at the idea of 7 other girls nearby as she tried to wash her hair. So, she took advantage of the emptiness while she could.

After her shower, Asami made sure to dry and brush her hair, returning it to its ponytail position once she was done. Then she finished dressing and returned to the main room. By this time, some of the girls in the main room had woken up and were talking to each other in the room. One girl passed Asami, she was one her way to the shower and she did smile at Asami, but Asami assumed she was just being polite. The girl had bright green eyes and short cropped hair. She seemed nice, maybe a bit simple, but Asami didn’t think anything more of her.

Once back at her bunk, she bent over, placing her dirty clothes into her hamper before straightening upright, looking a little lost. There would probably be breakfast. The mess hall was near the north part of the camp, she thought that’s the camp Counselors had said at the brief orientation she had been given. She looked at the watch on her wrist. It read 7 A.M. The information packet had said breakfast at 7:30 so she still had some time. She looked at her surroundings once more taking it all in. Everyone was awake now. Well, everyone except the girl that was laying face down on the top bunk above her own bed. Asami heard a soft snoring noise come from the girl. 

‘Man, she must be tired. And how does she sleep like that?’ Asami thought. She looked half dead and sprawled out, half hanging off the bed. Asami chuckled slightly, despite herself. It was a funny sight. The girl’s brown hair hair stuck up in the back, the static from rubbing against her pillow all night causing it to be quite the sight. It was a little longer than shoulder length and hung loose and wild. Near the post of the other girl’s bed were a three blue hair ties that had been discarded before she had fallen asleep. The girl’s body was thin, but strong looking, Asami observed. It also looked like the girl got more than her fair share of sun, her tanned skin standing out against the girl’s tank top that she slept in. Asami couldn’t remember help but wonder who she was - she was her bunk mate, after all and she hadn’t seen the girl the day before. Maybe she hadn’t arrived yet when Asami had been there. The girl stirred in her sleep, turning her head so that her face was facing Asami’s direction. She looked very peaceful, a small crooked smile on her face as she appeared to be dreaming.

“Naga, no, slow down..Naga…” the girl mumbled in her sleep as she let out a small laugh. 

Asami blushed as she realized she was not only intruding on a private moment, but that she was staring at the girl as she slept. Asami quickly ducked down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she sunk onto her bunk once more. She sat on the bed clutching her pillow as she waited for time to pass and for breakfast to begin. She wasn't particularly hungry, but she didn’t want people to think she was skipping meals. That would just be more fodder for their inevitably making fun of her. Distracted, Asami looked up at the underneath side of the top bunk and noticed that the other girl had one foot hanging off the bed. Asami laughed to herself. 

‘Hopefully she doesn’t toss and turn too much, else the bunk might collapse.’ Asami thought with a smile before pausing, thinking the worst possible thing. ‘I hope she likes me. I would hate to share a bunk with a person who didn’t like me. Or hate me. I just want a quiet summer.’

Asami was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the shrill sound of a whistle from the far end of the cabin. A woman, who looked like a more lithe version of Lin Beifong, stepped out of the Counselor’s room. She was indeed related. By the age, she would guess sister, but however she was related, the woman didn’t divulge it at the moment. She stepped forward, with a warm smile. ‘At least that worry was unfounded,’ thought Asami as she adjusted her glasses. ‘She seems..friendly.’ 

Suyin stepped further into the cabin. “Alright, Girls. It’s time to get up and start today. I see most of you are awake.” Her eyes fell upon the girl still dead asleep above Asami’s bunk. Suyin approached the bunk Asami was sitting in. Asami shrank a little bit, wondering if it was her responsibility to wake up her bunk mate. Did she do something wrong already? Suyin seemed to sense the raven haired girl’s tension and she smiled at Asami reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry, I’m used to this. This isn’t her first summer here.” She winked at Asami. “She’s been in my cabin for the last two years. She never gets up when she is supposed to.” 

Asami nodded and smiled in response.

“However, you may want to move for a minute,” Suyin added as she stepped closer to the sleeping girl’s bed. Asami looked confused but got up and moved away from the bunk as Suyin suggested. 

After Asami was clear out of the way, Suyin grinned before stepping up near the sleeping girl’s head and placed the whistle around her neck into her own mouth. And then she blew the whistle loudly. The shrill sound penetrating even the deepest dream. 

The next moment happened as if it was in slow motion as the girl jerked awake violently and flailed as if under attack...before falling comically off the top bunk with a loud, rattling THUD. All of the girls in the cabin broke out laughing as the girl hissed in pain. Asami covered her mouth in shock, worried that the girl was hurt, but clearly it was just her pride as the girl groaned and glared up at Suyin (who was also laughing good naturedly at the girl). She clearly didn’t appreciate the wake up call.

“Suuuuuuuuuu,” the girl whined as she lay on the floor. “You could have just shaken me and woken me up that way, you know. Why do you have to scare me to death every time?” the girl pouted as she sat up slowly, rubbing her back. 

“You know better than I, Korra, that you are impossible to wake up if you don’t want to be,” Suyin laughed. “Besides, this is always quicker. No time to waste. It is the first day of camp after all..”

Asami moved to help the girl on the floor out of instinct, but the girl, Korra, had already made it to her feet in a quick hop. So, Asami just stood there, looking awkwardly close to Korra. Korra glanced at her curiously, but shot her a smile as she turned to walk back over to the bunk. 

“Yeah I get it, Su, but it really does hurt when I fall on the floor like that. What would have happened if I had gotten a concussion, huh? What then?” Korra shot at her counselor. 

“We both know your head is far too hard to be damaged by a little fall like that. And besides, you always get the top bunk when you come to camp. I believe it is on your application, isn’t it?” Suyin clapped Korra on the back before walking back towards the center of the Cabin.

“Yeah, yeah…” grumbled Korra as she went to throw her blanket back on her bed. Asami stayed off to the side, looking anywhere but at the other girl. She didn’t know why she felt even more awkward than normal but she did. She just pushed her glasses back onto the bridge of her nose from where they had slid down. Korra looked up, noticing the girl who had tried to help her get up. She quirked a brow before smiling to herself; the girl wasn’t looking at her after all. 

Korra called out to the other girl. “I’m Korra, by the way. Thanks for trying to help me up even if I didn’t need it.” She smirked at Asami. It wasn’t mean, just jovial.

Asami snapped her attention up, looking as though she didn’t know if Korra was actually talking to her or not. As she looked around slowly and then at Korra, she realized that she was actually being talked to. 

“Oh, um...I’m…” she said, in a near whisper. Her cheeks heated up, not knowing how to handle the situation. It wasn’t a full blush, but Asami certainly wasn’t secure in her people skills.. “Asami.” 

Korra looked at the girl once more. “I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” She smile gently. 

“A-Asami. I’m Asami.” Asami said a little louder, but only just. Korra caught the name this time and smiled wider. 

“Well, Asami. It’s nice to meet you. I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of each other.” Korra commented.

Asami blinked, not understanding the other girl’s meaning. Korra just sort of gestured to the bunk beds. “We share a bunk, silly.” Korra laughed. 

“Oh,” Asami said, becoming more bashful at the other girl’s laughter. “I guess so. Yeah. Ha. Ha.” She laughed half heartedly before the conversation was interrupted once more by Suyin, Asami taking full advantage of slinking away to listen to the Counselor.

“Alright Girls, Breakfast time. Korra,” Suyin called over to the girl. “Get showered and get down to the Mess Hall. You’ve got 10 minutes before you need to catch up with us.” Suyin finished and then instructed the other girls to follow her and head down to the Mess Hall. Korra rolled her eyes at the older woman, but did as she was told. 

All the other girls filed out of the cabin, Asami bringing up the rear as the consummate loner. Korra took notice of this. She didn’t understand why Asami seemed to be so in her head and awkward. She was a pretty girl and seemed smart enough, if she was judging by the books she had spied by the other girl’s bed last night after she had arrived. 

‘I mean, who brings a copy of introduction to Physics to camp?’ Korra chuckled to herself as she ducked into the showers to get cleaned up. She hurried because she was pretty hungry.

As she showered, her thoughts wandered once more to the curious raven haired girl she had just met. She didn’t seem too bad, maybe she could hangout with her after soccer practice. Afterall, Asami looked like she could use a friend. And no one deserved to be unhappy at camp.

That made up Korra’s mind. She’d try to become friends with her, if the other girl allowed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:   
> Chapter 3: Branching Out
> 
> Comments are welcome. Let me know what you think. Please keep it constructive if you have criticism or if there is something you'd like to see. Thanks!


	3. Branching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people is always tricky. Asami gets used to camp as best she can. A familiar face shows up. Korra plays soccer.

The week and a half at camp were fairly uneventful for Asami. It was the same old thing, really. She spent most of her time going through the motions. She wasn’t really interested in the camp sports. She just wasn’t the athletic type. She wasn’t girly, but she wasn’t skilled in anything particular sport. She just didn’t do them. She went to arts and crafts, but she held no interest there. The only upside that was she wasn’t being made fun of. Most of the girls at the camp were very friendly, even if most of them didn’t talk much to her aside from the occasional request for her to hand them something or to excuse themselves if they were in Asami’s way if she was walking somewhere. 

The girls in her cabin were friendly, but Asami kept her distance. Since the first day, she really hadn’t spoken much to Korra except for the occasionally ‘Hi’ or ‘What’s Up?’ in the mess hall from the other girl. Asami didn’t really know how to react, but she smiles and answered briefly in her normal shy way before moving on to eating her food quietly at the end of one of the Mess Hall table like she always did. She’d then watch as nine times out of ten, Korra got reprimanded by Counselor Lin Beifong that she was holding up the line by taking too much food. Korra always argued that she needed more food because she played so many sports, but Lin wasn’t having it. She sent Korra on her way, crossing her arms at the young spirited girl.

‘Spirits,’ thought Asami. ‘She’s brave to stand up to Lin. That woman is downright scary.’

Asami would then finish her lunch and be on to the next activity before she gave it any more thought. 

And so she went along her days. Mostly, she’d spend whatever free time she got sneaking off alone to read. She had to give the camp one thing, it was beautiful. She didn’t mind nature and seemed to enjoy finding new places to stow herself away and read her books.

Sometimes she’d be forced to participate in sports along with the other girls, but Asami hated those times. She would always look like an idiot as she attempted to play soccer. As a ball came towards her, she would always flinch as it came towards her, squealing as though she was going to be hit, missing her chance to intercept it. And then when she would attempt to kick the soccer ball when she had, it she would inevitably miss. This would often garner a response of laughter from her team mates, and soon she would just sit on the sidelines more often than not. Asami didn’t mind, though. She never liked to do something unless we was good at it. Less room for people to make fun of her. She really didn’t want the attention either, so she sat on the sidelines, watching her fellow campers.

It was from the sidelines that Asami first got to see Korra play soccer. Korra was a natural athletic person, but Soccer seemed to be what she really enjoyed the most. And she was very, very good at the sport. She easily outclassed all the other girls that played at camp, but Korra wasn’t a poor winner about it. This made Korra extremely popular at camp because she was not only good at sports but she loved to help other people become better at sports too. Actually, Korra just liked people and wanted to help them. She was easy going, very likable and quick on her feet, especially in social situations. She wasn’t elegant, but there was a kind of roguish charm about her that everyone was drawn to - even Asami. 

Asami wished she could be like Korra because Korra made friends so easily. Korra wasn’t afraid to speak her mind or get into the thick of it. She sure wasn’t afraid to embarrass herself - something Asami could only dream of being. And then there was her ability. She was athletic but she was also very smart. Korra was Korra. And that meant she was pretty perfect. Asami felt herself watching only Korra at Practice more and more each time Asami would catch a glimpse of the playing field or was stuck on the sideline. 

It was one such time where Asami was staring at Korra while she was playing soccer that Asami was nudged gently on her left side. Asami jumped, dropping her bottle of water that she held in her hand. Asami looked over to the source of the nudge and saw one of the girls from her cabin sitting next to her, smiling. 

“Hey there!” smiled the girl. Asami thought her name might be Opal, but wasn’t sure. “You look lost in thought or like you are one of Korra’s biggest sports fans. I can’t say anyone blames you. She has quite the fan club, after all.” The girl chuckled a moment and Asami just nodded shyly in response. But Opal wasn’t having it.

“I’m Opal. Opal Beifong.” She introduced herself. Asami’s eyes widened but Opal had a response already on the way. “And yes, before you ask, I am related to those Beifong’s. Su is actually my mom and Lin is my aunt. Weird, huh?”

Asami nodded, not saying anything yet. She couldn’t imagine being related to those two.

“Anyhow, I figured it was time I officially introduced myself to you. We do live in the same cabin after all. What’s your name?” Opal asked, brightly. 

“A-Asami.” Asami answered. Opal grinned. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Asami. I noticed you hang out by yourself a bit. But you seem really into books. That’s cool. What kind do you read?”

“Um, fantasy novels, mostly. Sci-fi sometimes.” Asami offered, a little braver. Something about Opal put her at ease, but she still didn’t know the girl too well. This could be a trap, after all, so Asami held back a little bit. 

“Awesome,” smiled Opal. “You’ll have to recommend one of your books for me. I like to read, I just didn’t bring any with me to camp. Didn’t think I’d have time, you know?” 

Asami watches Opal, nodding a bit. “Sure. I can..do that. What do you like?”

Opal thought about it. “No vampires, I think. Twilight was dumb.” 

“I agree, wouldn’t touch it.” Asami chimed in. “But I do have this great book about how these semi-sentient robots begin to develop human feelings. Most of the book is about them discovering what it is to actually be human. By the end of it, the robots are more human than the humans.” 

“That sounds great. I’ll give it a shot. What’s the title?” Opal asks enthusiastically. 

As Asami gives her more details about the title and author of the book, Korra wanders over, plopping herself down on the other side of Opal. She’s tired and sweaty, a bottle of water in her hand. Asami’s semi-relaxed mood tenses as Korra joins them. One person was fine but more than that tended to throw Asami off balance. 

“Hey Opal,” Korra said, as she laid back on the grass. “What’s shakin? Did you see that last goal I made, it was pretty sweet.” 

“Rude. You interrupted Asami.” Opal smacked Korra on the arm. 

“Ow!” Korra cried out as Opal laughed. “I didn’t mean too. I just landed where I landed. “

“Well, I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Opal commented as she leaned back so Korra could see Asami. 

Asami blushed. “No...it’s okay. I-I...you didn’t interrupt…” She waved it off, not wanting to put Korra out by forcing her to apologize.

Korra sat up on her elbows and smiles at Asami. “No, Opal’s right, I shouldn’t be so rude. I’m sorry, Asami. I didn’t mean to interrupt your discussion. Go ahead, what where you talking about?” 

Asami fumbled over her words. They seemed to catch in her through at being put on the spot. She clammed up and just ended up fiddling with her glasses, not saying anything. Opal, seeing Asami become even more shyer, didn’t press the issue. She just placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder reassuringly before turning to Korra. Korra just looked confused, but didn’t say anything. 

“So, Korra. You’ve gotten even better at Soccer since last year. I take it, with your talents, you’ve made the high school team already.” 

Korra grinned proudly. Asami looked on from behind her glasses, happy to be off the spot in the conversation. She didn’t mind listening, after all. 

“Yeah, I’m the youngest one on the varsity team. It’s pretty cool actually. But a lot of pressure. I’ve got to stay in shape and make sure I work twice as hard as the seniors. It’ll be rough once fall rolls around but I’ll manage. No one is gonna stop the Avatar one the field!” She chuckles and Opal rolls her eyes at that. 

“Are you still using that silly nickname from when we were kids?” She laughs. Korra just nods. “Well, I guess it does fit you. You are pretty boss on the field. Don’t you think, Asami?” Opal asks Asami, attempting to include the shy girl to her right.

Asami just nods quickly before becoming distracted by the grass in front of her. Korra smiled a little but didn’t interrupt the other girl. She hadn’t gotten the chance to get to know Asami any better. It seemed like each time she had time to do so and went to find the other girl in the cabin, she had slipped off somewhere and nobody knew where. Asami was a bit of mystery, but she was a mystery that Korra wanted to know more about. 

Asami watched Korra for a moment as she looked at her. That semi-smug look on Korra’s face was pleasing. And she didn’t think Korra was as cocky as she let on. Underneath she was humble, just confident when she knew how to do something really well. And she didn’t rub it in people’s face who where less talented than she was. Asami locked eyes with Korra for the briefest moment before looking away. 

“Yeah, Korra is really talented. Best Soccer player I’ve ever seen.” Asami commented in her soft voice. Korra blushed suddenly, looking please. 

‘Damnit,’ Korra thought. ‘Why did I blush?’ The self-proclaimed ‘Avatar’ was confused at this reaction. She normally didn’t respond this way to compliments. But there was something about this girl and her deep emerald green eyes…

Asami didn’t know what to make of that reaction and responded the only way she knew how to in an awkward situation: She got up and left in a hurry. 

Opal looks a bit taken aback by the sudden exit but didn’t stop the other girl. 

When Asami was well out of earshot, Opal commented, “Well, she sure is an odd one…” She sighed. “Not that she isn’t nice, just odd. I tried to talk to her like you suggested. She is friendly, but she just doesn’t seem to know what to do with other people.” Opal let her eyes drift over to Korra, who was looking in the direction that Asami had gone off in. “Especially around you…” Opal smirked and punched her friend in the arm. 

“Huh---Ow! Opal, stop with the hitting!” Korra said, scooting away from her childhood friend. “And what do you mean ‘around me’? I don’t get it. I haven’t done anything….” She frowns, sitting up and taking a drink of her discarded bottle of water.

“I just mean you can be a little intimidating, oh Great and Powerful Avatar.” Opal points out. “You’re very self confident, and let’s face it, Asami is not.” She says simply. “I think it is a bit much for her. You should maybe tone it down if you actually wanna try and be her friend. Meet her on middle ground or something.”

Korra gave this some thought. “Maybe you’re right, Op. I’ll see what I can do to get on her level. Maybe then she’ll talk above a whisper to me. Show her there is nothing to be afraid of. Especially me. By the way, any clue where she sneaks off to in the evenings?”

Opal shakes her head. “No, but I’ll keep an eye out for you if I do find out. I can’t imagine she’s doing anything illegal out there, probably just wants to get away. She’s too much of a goody too shoes.” 

Korra nods in agreement. “It’s true, but that’s not a bad thing. I just want her to be more comfortable around me. Or all of us for that matter. I love it here and I’d like her to feel the same way. She just seems so...sad, all the time. I don’t like it.” Korra says seriously. Opal smiled at her friend. Korra always was one to stick up for the underdog or those people she didn’t know. She liked seeing everyone at their best and saw to it to make sure they weren’t upset or sad when she could. 

“Yeah, but I think getting her to hang out more will do just the trick. She’s a loner. I wonder if she’s been like that all of her life. Seems that way by the way she reacts to having to talk to others. I wonder what her home life is like. I mean, that guy who dropped her off looked more like her butler than her father. Even if she did hug him goodbye like she was never gonna see him again.” Opal thought aloud. 

Korra frowned. “Yeah..must be rough. I can’t imagine what it is like for her. But I’ll figure something out. In the meantime let me know if you find one of her hiding spots.”

Opal nods, then salutes. “Yes, Madam Avatar.” 

Opal can’t keep a straight face and neither can Korra. They both fall out laughing and continue for a full minute. Korra wipes a tear from her eye as she gets to her feet. 

“Alright, Operation Befriend Asami is in motion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up:
> 
> Chapter 4: Hiding In Plain Sight


	4. Hiding In Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has little luck talking to Asami because Asami keeps hiding from the whole camp. But Korra doesn't give up when she follows Asami out of the cabin one night when Asami has a particularly bad dream.

Korra and Opal spent the following few days keeping a close eye on Asami; her habits, her schedule, the hours she spent by herself, and the times she would become uncomfortable around a large group of other girls and slip away. It appeared that Asami got overwhelmed by large groups of people rather easily. If she talked to one person, she seemed ok, if still a bit shy. She would open up to Opal when they were one on one, but the moment that anyone else walked up, Asami was squirming to attempt to get out of the situation. And truthfully Asami didn’t seem like she disliked people, she just didn’t know how to be with them.

Asami kept the basic schedule of the camp. She went to most of her activities. She went to arts and crafts, even archery - even if she did always do poorly. Then swimming. Asami enjoyed swimming, but she was bashful when it came to being around everyone else in her bathing suit. So, she’d do her best to stay covered with a towel or in her t-shirt and shorts until she could slip into the water and be free.  
It was at such a moment where Korra happened to be at the same activity. She watched the girl as she stretched and got ready to swim laps with the others. Korra was, of course, the best swimmer at the camp. Few people came close to her talent, like most of the camp athletics, really, but again, she didn’t gloat. She was just naturally athletic. And she could tell that Asami had some swimming talent. And more importantly, Asami felt freer once she was in the water. She was usually the last one out of the water, but Korra could be sure if that was just the attention she didn’t want while she came out of the water in her bathing suit or if she just wanted to continue one of the few activities she liked at camp. Korra watched for a sign on Asami’s face on which one was true, but again, the shy girl eluded her. It was also at this moment when Korra was deep in thought contemplating Asami that Opal walked up and slapped her on the back.

“Hey Korra,” Opal said, sitting next to her friend on the ground and starting to stretch with her. She also had on one of the camp swimming suits. Seemed they all shared this activity this afternoon. “Whatcha Starin’ at?” 

Korra flailed as she jumped. Opal laughed. “Gah, Opal, do you have to do that?” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassedly. “I wasn’t staring. I was just thinking about how to get Asami out of her shell. So far, she’s a mystery.”

Opal followed in the direction of where Korra’s gaze had been. She watched Asami move through the water effortless, doing the breaststroke down the lane, staying ahead of the person in the lane to her right. Opal agreed. “Yeah, she’s a tough nut to crack…” Opal smiled at Korra, who was contemplating it some more. 

“I tried to talk to her in the mess hall this morning, but she too many people were in line behind me and wouldn’t leave me alone so I could get to know her better. She disappeared before I knew it.” Korra let out a puff of air, that disturbed one of the two hair pieces that dangled at the side of her face. Her dark brown hair was pulled into her signature wolf tail. The look suited her, but not everyone could pull it off. 

Opal considered. “Well, I think you’re just gonna have to get her on her own. She might be more open to talking then.” She tapped her chin, considering the idea. 

“But how am I supposed to do that, Op, when she won’t even talk to me,” Korra frowns. “I do want to be her friend, but what if she won’t let me? What if she doesn’t like me?” 

Korra looked back out at the water, watching Asami once more. The raven haired girl was powerful in the water and much more confident. Korra liked her like this, it was more true to the person that was inside the shy shell that she kept up most of the time. It was also one of the few times outside of sleep that Asami went without her thick rimmed glasses. Korra liked Asami’s glasses, they suited her, but Korra couldn’t help but think that Asamil was pretty without them, not that she wasn’t pretty with them. Asami was such a sweet person. Gentle, smart also pretty. She just wanted to wrap Asami up in her arms sometimes…

‘Wait, what did I just think?’ Korra blinked and shook her head, getting rid of the thought. ‘Asami is a nice person, but why am I thinking about her like that. I just want to be her friend.’ Korra finished stretching and stood up. ‘I just want to be her friend, help her out. That’s why I care. That’s why I’ll do this, to help her and get to know her. Everyone deserves a friend.’ Korra finished her thought and nodded her head in determination. 

Opal eyed her friend, but didn’t say anything about the odd expression her friend held on her face. Korra sure felt strongly about this Asami girl. It was seemingly sudden that Korra had taken interest in the girl. Every since the first day of camp Korra had been determined to get ot know her. But then again, when did Korra not leap in both feet first? Opal chuckled and joined her friend standing. 

“I do have good news, Kor,” Opal smiled at Korra and Korra raised an eyebrow in question. 

“What is it?” Korra inquired. 

“I found one of Asami’s hiding spots. It’s off the hiking trail on the north side of camp. There’s a large tree over there. She escapes over there when she needs to be by herself. I didn’t get to investigate further because Aunt Lin caught me sneaking off from archery,” Opal said, sighing at her Aunt’s actions. “You know how she is. Constant Vigilance.”

Korra nodded in understanding. “Yeah, she’s a hard ass, alright. But thanks Opal, that will help. I’ve got some free time after Soccer and that’s when Asami usually tries to get out of the music activity on Thursdays. I never find her there when she is supposed to be.” Korra steels herself, connecting one fist to an open palm of her other hand, determined to deal with her task ahead of her. “Watch out, Asami, the Avatar is gonna be your friend!” Korra exclaims a bit too loudly.  
Asami is treading water near the dock when her head shifts to look in Korra’s direction. Asami thought she had heard her name, but that couldn’t be, who would be talking about her? Asami then felt uneasy. ‘Oh no,’ she thought to herself as her body went cold in the water. ‘Were people making fun of her?’ She had tried to keep a low profile but people were still talking about her. She sighed, looking sad. She felt tears gather at her eyes and felt the need to run. Asami pulled herself out of the water quickly and she walked quickly over to her towel and clothing. She gathered them up and made a quick get away when she thought no one was looking.  
Back on the higher bank, Korra and Opal frowned as they watched Asami get out of the water suddenly and leave in quite a hurry. 

“What happened?” Opal asks worriedly. 

Korra didn’t answer, but was already moving in that direction. She made it about 15 feets before a shrill whistle sound stopped her in her track. 

“KORRA! Get back here. You’re up next. No ditching activities. You know better.” Called the stern voice of Lin Beifong from near the dock. Korra cursed quietly to herself. She was about to argue when Lin settled her threatening gaze on young Korra. Korra slumped and sighed before she trudged in the direction of the dock and the swimming activity. 

Opal laughed at Korra’s predicament, barely covering her mouth behind her hand. Then there was another shrill whistle sound. “You too, Opal. Just because your mom and I are counselors doesn’t mean you get to slack off, no matter how bad of an influence Korra is on you,” Lin commented, her arms now folded across her chest. Opal stood up straight and then hurried after Korra. The rest of their swimming practice went without event and soon afternoon turned to night.

\-----

Korra lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It had been a long, tiring day, and even though her body was tired, her mind was still going. She heard the sound of the rest of the cabin, breathing in and out while all the other girls slept. Sometimes Korra didn’t get to sleep until late, it was why she didn’t do well with early mornings, not just because she was lazy. Korra was a dreamer, and filled her waking hours thinking of how her life would be, of all the possible things that she could accomplish. She smiled to herself as she enjoyed a daydream (night dream?) about being a big soccer star. She had the skills, she just needed to train harder. She could just picture herself on a box of Wheaties for her the Olympic team. She held out her hands above and infront her, her fingers shaping a type of frame shape. She imagined how she would look, smiling and chuckling to herself. She was silly, but she knew that she wanted to do something great some day. Even if it wasn’t soccer. As she let the day/night dream fade in her mind, she felt herself yawn and rolled onto her side. As she shifted she felt the person below her shift in her sleep as well. Asami. 

Korra’s mind went to the girl below her. The shy, nerdy girl who brought a library to summer camp when everyone else was busy making pressed flowers and awful macaroni arts and crafts projects, or camping out or telling ghost stories by the fire. No, Asami was different. Different wasn’t bad, but Korra wanted her to have more fun with the group. Korra just wanted to help her, she wanted to be her friend, she wanted...

Korra stopped her train of thought as she heard the sharp inhale and a half cry from somewhere in the room. She froze, scanning the room. Then she heard it again. The person sounded like she was so sad. A sob followed a little bit louder next, and Korra realized that it was coming from the girl on the bottom bunk. Korra peeked over the edge and could see that Asami was now thrashing a little bit in her sleep. ‘Must be a nightmare,’ Korra thought. ‘Should I do something?’ Korra continued in her head, but as soon as she thought to get up and say something, Asami sat up in her bunk suddenly. Korra ducked back out of sight. She listened as Asami gasped painfully as if she couldn’t enough air and then began to sob as quietly as she could manage. 

Korra could feel her heart breaking for the other girl. She wanted to say something, but what could she say? Asami didn’t even talk to her normally, would she even want to talk to her now. But before Korra could do anything, Asami was creeping out her bunk and kneeling next to her trunk. Asami changed quickly and headed out of the cabin, not even letting the creaky screen door stop her. Korra had to give it to Asami, she was quiet as a mouse when she wanted to be. She was gone out of immediate sight before Korra could process things. Korra slid down, a bit less gracefully than Asami had moved, and she slipped on her sneakers quickly. Still in her pajama shorts and t-shirt, Korra crept out of the cabin quietly, following Asami out of the screen door, managing not to slam it in her hurried movements. 

Korra just caught a glimpse of Asami headed towards the north hiking trail. She knew that Asami was going to her hiding place. It was clearly where she felt safe. Korra frowned in thought and decided she would go after the other girl. She nodded to herself then looked to her left. Korra had an idea. So, she went off in the direction of the mess hall, moving silently. Her plan in action. 

\---  
Asami sat in the small forest clearing. It was her private spot, where no one else could find her. 

The nightmare had been far more intense than usual. She had been lonely and homesick since Lee had dropped her off at camp. But she hadn’t wanted to keep calling him. What would he think, after all, if she wasn’t brave enough to be at camp without having her hand held? Asami slumped forward, sitting near a large tree that acted as part of her hide out. Inside the squirrel hole, she had stashed a few books in case of emergency, but Asami really didn’t think reading would help her mood at the moment. 

Asami sniffled as the sadness in her chest began to overtake her once more. A tear drifted its way down her cheek and landed on her knee. She couldn’t help it, she felt so alone. And today, the other girls, that Korra included, appeared to be making fun of her with Opal. Asami admired Korra, so this fact seemed to hurt Asami more than she cared to admit. Little did Asami know that her perceptions of things where way off the mark. 

Asami was lost in her thoughts, tears stinging her eyes, when footsteps approached; the crunching of leaves and sticks foretelling the person’s arrival. It wasn’t until Korra was upon her that Asami looked up, finally hearing the person approaching, and jumped clear out of her skin. Asami scurried away from the person after the scare and Korra silently cursed herself for not announcing herself. But she did have her hands full. Once Asami calmed down, she looked up to see the exact person she’d been thinking about. 

“K-korra?” Asami half whispered. Korra just grinned her lopsided grin. It was charming and Asami began to be put at ease. “What are you doing out here? It’s late. Oh no,” Asami blushed a bit and hung her head in self-disappointment. “I woke you up, didn’t I? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…” Asami admitted but Korra stepped in, her arms full of a bunch of things in wrappers. 

“No, I was already awake. I saw you leave. I got hungry so I decided to get up too. You like cherry poptarts, right?” Korra held up a silver sleeve package containing two pop tarts. 

Asami nodded quietly, forgetting that her eyes were puffy and red from crying not two second ago. She just stared at the other girl. Korra took the nod as a sign that she could move forward. In just a few strides Korra had plopped down next to Asami, and laid her bounty from the mess hall on the ground in front of her. 

“Good,” said Korra. “I thought you might. You always get them at breakfast.” she grins at Asami and passes her the silver wrapped toaster pastries. “Sorry I didn’t think to bring a toaster.” Korra chuckles before turning to chose a snack for herself. There were twinkies, cinnamon rolls, cupcakes, a few bananas, some oranges, and four capri-suns. Asami smiled inside as she took the pop tarts from Korra, but outwardly she still just watched the girl curiously. 

“You’ve been watching me eat breakfast?” Asami asks Korra awkwardly. Korra just smiles. 

“I pay attention, that’s all. Figured you’d like some if you where stil out here.” Korra says, before tearing open one of the cinnamon rolls and taking a massive bite. She chews a bit but doesn’t swallow before she speaks again. “And I couldn’t just let you be out here on your own this late.” Korra insists then swallows finally. “Never know what’s out here this late.” She smirks and takes another bite. 

Asami begins to slowly unwrap the poptart in her hand. “How- how did you know I was out here in this spot?” She inquires of the other girl.

“That, my dear Watson, is my little secret.” Korra grins mischievously. Asami can’t help but laugh.

“You like Sherlock Holmes?” Asami asks, feeling her spirits lift a little. 

“Yah, one of the few books I read growing up. I love mysteries. Sherlock is the best!” She proclaims, almost fist pumping the air. Asami can’t help but smile more before she took a bite of one of the cherry poptarts. Korra passes Asami a juice pouch and straw and the two settled into an amicable silence as they eat the stolen snacks. Asami had to admit, it was nice to not be alone, and she was starting to feel better. Korra didn’t pressure her to speak, but just continued eating the snacks. 

‘This is nice,’ Asami thought as she looked over at Korra when the girl was occupied with peeling an orange now. Asami blushed a little as she felt the warmth of spirit radiate off of Korra. The other girl didn’t need to come out here with Asami, but she did. Maybe Korra hadn’t made fun of Asami, earlier. Maybe Korra was okay after all. 

‘Is this what it is like to have a friend?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Cracking the Shell of Loneliness


	5. Cracking the Shell of Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra sits with Asami late at night. The two connect as Asami takes a leap of faith in Korra. A friendship is born.
> 
> A little angsty, but worth it to move forward, I think.

Korra and Asami sat quietly, nibbling on the snacks that Korra had stolen for them. Asami fidgeted with the straw in her caprisun pouch as she got lost in her thoughts once more. Luckily, her eyes were a little less puffy and red, and her breathing was calmer than it had been when she first arrived at her hiding spot. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but there was something about Korra’s presence that was calming. 

Korra, whom had already finished off more than her fair share of the snack stash, swallowed the last of the banana she had been working on. She then begin to carefully fold the banana peel into thirds and set it inside one of the other wrappers that she would throw away later. Littering was for losers, after all. At this, Asami turned her head, watching the careful motions of the athletic girl to her left.

Looking at the other girl out of the corner of her eye, Korra smirked a little bit until Asami realized that she was caught in the act. Asami’s face felt hot with embarrassment as she turned away. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn’t she just act normal around...well, anyone. She blamed it on her complete lack of social eptness. 

Korra chuckled at the other girl. “Come on, Asami. No need to be shy. No one here but you and me,” Korra said quietly. “And the Stars. See?”

Korra pointed to the sky, gesturing for Asami to look up. The girls could see several patches of clear night sky poking through the tree branches that made up the bare ceiling of their inclosure. Korra’s smile increased as she marveled at how everything out here felt freeing and how the stars shone so brightly. 

“I never see anything like this in the city. Too many lights,” Korra sighs happily and scoots down from her seated position to lay on her back. The next few moments are spent watching the heavens above her. She folds her arms behind her head. “Aren’t they beautiful?”

Asami felt something inside her shift, but she smiled as she looked at Korra. Then after a moment she looked up to gaze at the stars. 

“Yeah,” Asami said in a quiet, reverent tone. A genuine smile escaped her lips as she let her eyes follow the night sky and the constellations above them. “I think I even see Lyra,” she said as she pointed t out just to the right of their position.

Korra followed the tip of Asami’s finger and squints her eyes until she could see it. 

“It’s a harp, right?” Korra asked. Asami just nodded

“Yeah, it is.” Asami leaned forward, wrapping her slender arms around her knees, sitting comfortably and allowing herself to dream a little as she star gazed.

“Cool,” Korra says, before rolling on her side and facing Asami. “See? Not everything about Camp is bad. Just think: you would have missed this if you had stayed home.” Korra smirked good naturedly as she took the moment to watch Asami as she sat next to her. Korra didn’t like seeing the other girl sad. She was still worried about her even if she looked a bit calmer now and her eyes were clearing up. Korra was good at cheering people up, and she had noticed an astronomy book mixed in with the Asami’s other literature that she had brought with her to camp. Korra expected that a little stargazing would do the trick to help get Asami out of her head and she had been right on the mark. But what Korra hadn’t expected was the deep jade green of Asami’s eyes as they fell upon her now. The tears had intensified Asami’s eye color behind her glasses and Korra took in the sight before inhaling sharply. Korra felt something odd in her chest. But she brushed it off, easing into her normal breathing once more. Korra turned away and looked back up at the sky; she hummed a few notes and released a contented sigh. 

Asami smiled at Korra, shyly, as she tucked a wiley strand of raven hair behind her own ear. Then she slid off her glasses and began to clean them on her t-shirt, distractedly. The silence lasted a few moments as she worked to clean the lenses, peppering the work with a few warm breathes for extra measure. Once done, Asami placed the thick rimmed glasses back on and shifted a little bit as she watched Korra out of the corner of her eye. 

“You..” Asami said, breaking the comfortable silence. “You didn’t have to come after me, you know?” It was not a reprimand or a displeased tone. But just a simple, if sad, statement. “I would have been fine.” Her quiet voice seemed to carry too much of an empty tone in the blue dark light of the forest. 

Korra smirked and then sat up, leaning on one arm. Her smile was lopsided and charming like the first day that Asami had met her. It made Asami feel at ease; less alone. But there was that feeling again. She pushed it down. 

“You’re wrong. I did have to come after you.” Korra proclaimed, smiling brightly.

“What do you mean?” Asami blinked a bit, unsure why the other girl had answered this way. 

“Because that’s what friends do,” Korra shrugged, still smiling. “It’s that simple, ‘sami. Plus, snacks are essential for late night ‘I can’t sleep’ times. Helps settle the mind when the stomach is full.” She smirks as she pats her slightly over full stomach that pooched up under her tank top.

Asami blinked again. The shortening of her name caught her off guard and the awkward silence filled the space between them. She didn’t hate the nickname, especially coming from Korra. 

“We are friends, aren’t we?” Korra asked, watching the other girl hopefully.

Asami was caught off guard by Korra’s honesty, her openness. She didn’t really know what to say as all the thoughts seemed to converge on themselves inside Asami’s mind. All of the self doubt, all of the times that people using her to get to her father or because she was rich, all the times that those ‘friendships’ had hurt her. And all the time she just wished for one true friend…

Asami’s noisy thoughts were jarred and thrown aside as she felt a comforting hand, strong hand on her forearm. It was tender, though. Asami looked up to see Korra, her deep blue eyes looking into hers warmly. And before Korra could speak again, Asami blurted out the thing that was bothering her the most.

“Why?” 

“Why what?” Korra’s smile faltered a bit as confusion crossed her face.

Asami ducked her head again, breaking the eye contact. “Why do you want to be friends with me? You don’t even know me. We’ve never talked. I don’t...I don’t do sports or do well around others and you can do those things so well. There must be so many other girls here you’d want to hang out with…” 

Korra stopped Asami’s words by sitting up and pulling the other girl to face her. She grabbed one of Asami’s hands in hers and squeezed it tightly, reassuring the other girl.

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing! And I’ve seen the books you read. You’re hella smart, and you have so much mystery about you. Not like the other girls here. All so easy to read. You have funny little quirks and you’re a kind person and even if you have trouble in social situations it’s fine. We all do at some time or another. We get over them or work on them or have a friend lend us a hand!” Korra says, perhaps too eagerly. 

“And I just feel like we have a connection even if you don’t realize it yet. And phooey on sports and popularity. That doesn’t matter. Sure, it’s what I do. Hell, I’m the best at it.” Korra says, a bit full of herself, but if Asami was honest, it was true. 

“Besides,” Korra continued. “You don’t have to play sports for me to like you. I mean, I’ve seen you on the soccer field,” Korra laughs as she teases a bit. “If that were the only basis for my friendships I wouldn’t hang out with half the people I do and I certainly wouldn’t be sitting here with you. There’s a lot more to me, ‘sami. And besides, I could just give you lessons if you really wanted to get better at soccer.” She smiled brightly.

Asami looked embarrassed again. Her glasses had fallen a little down her nose and she used her free hand to put them back into their rightful position.

“I am pretty terrible…” Asami confessed with an awkward chuckle. But it didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Korra could sense that Asami wanted to pull away, to run like she normally did. But Korra keeps Asami’s hand held firmly in her own. She wasn’t going to let her run this time. 

“Uh uh, ‘sami. You can’t keep running when you get uncomfortable. And I know, that if you just let me help you come out of your shell a little bit that you’ll enjoy it here. I love it here and I want everyone to have fun,” Korra said in one breath. “Especially you.” She confessed.

There was a beat of silence. Asami’s heart became warmed by the display and she began to smile. Korra took this as a sign to continue. 

“Look, I know we don’t know each other,” Korra admitted honestly. “YET.” She added.

“But as far as I’m concerned, that isn’t a problem. We have plenty of time to do that. After all, camp isn’t over yet, yeah? Lots of memories to make. And you can’t tell me that you want to spend the rest of the summer in this clearing by your lonesome?” Korra caught Asami’s gaze and held it, almost daring her to say yes. 

And Asami’s first impulse was to say no. To get away from this crazy, passionate, wonderful and SCARY girl in front of her who lives with her heart on her sleeve. But something in her hesitated. This wasn’t like every other time before. There was something drawing her to Korra. Something that was making her open up, and dare she admit to herself - happy. But there doesn’t seem to be adequate words for the full spectrum of what she is feeling, so she just sat for a moment contemplating the answer before Korra nudged her.

In the end, it was that something else inside Asami that won out, as the loneliness inside of her began to well up. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, she really did, but they are soon falling without her permission, further making a fool of herself in front of Korra.

Korra looked at Asami, concerned, and ducked her own head, fearing that she had pushed too far. Why did she always rush head long into everything following some weird instinct? Maybe Asami really did just want to be left alone. Maybe Korra was being insensitive to her needs and was just being blind to others around her again. Sometimes that happened with Korra. She just followed her heart wherever it lead her, to whatever she wanted to do, but maybe this time her instinct had been wrong. And she really did not like seeing Asami cry...

Korra began to release Asami’s hands, deciding that she had done enough damage for one night. She was in the process of sitting back when she was pulled forward once more. as the crying girl in front of her clutched to her hands. Korra looked down at the hands hold hers and noticed the stark contrast of her own dark, sun kissed skin against the pale, delicate flesh of Asami’s. Something in her wanted to protect Asami, so she stealed herself and look up at the other girl for a long moment. She noticed as Asami shook her head vigorously, not able to speak her words yet.

“‘sami?’ Korra asked quietly, not letting go of the other’s seemingly fragile hands. “I didn’t mean to push you. I’m really sorr--”

“No!” Asami said, cutting off Korra’s words. Korra blinked. “Don’t apologize. I...I...” The tears began coming faster as all of the loneliness that she had been feeling since she arrived at Camp spilled over the damn inside her. Every moment of homesickness, every time she wished she where just at home in her room, every moment she missed her mom, every bad dream she had had in the last two weeks all came to the surface as she managed to get out a few more words. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” The last word left Asami’s mouth in a whisper of a sob as she crumpled in on herself. The full force of her feelings having hit her, causing her whole body to shake. Asami felt like she would fall face forward into the grass and dirt..

...but she didn’t. Korra was there to catch her, as she wrapped her arms around Asami, her wide blue eyes filled with fierce compassion as she held her new friend and stroked Asami’s back as Asami let out all of the tears she had been holding back since...well, for as long as Asami could remember. 

Asami’s body continued to shake with the sobs, but Korra held her close, not letting go for one instance. The tears continued, the sadness seemed to leave Asami minute by minute and all because she wasn’t there alone anymore. Korra was there. Korra was there with her warmth and her openness. And Asami settled into the other girl, as if she had suddenly found the best blanket in the world, as her sobs began to relent.

Asami took in a deep breath, and she felt one of Korra’s calming hands rubbing small, calming circles into her back. 

“It’s okay, ‘sami. I’m here. You don’t have to be alone ever again. I promise.” Korra fiercely whispered, as though it where a secret only for the two of them. No one else mattered in that moment except these two friends.

Asami inhaled as Korra’s words hit her full force. The tears began once more, leaving Korra a little confused, but Asami knew the truth. All of her tears of sadness had left her for the night. These were tears of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next:
> 
> Chapter 6: Learning To Walk
> 
> It's a new world for Asami as she takes Korra's hand. Will Asami become less shy? Will Korra be able to keep her from reverting back into her shell?


	6. Learning to Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is thrust head first into Korra's world.

“Korra!” Asami whined a bit as Korra dragged her along behind her to the mess hall the next morning. “I know how to walk, you know?” Asami said, attempting to not get her arm yanked out of its socket as Korra speed along in front of her. Asami wasn’t a great runner after all and Korra, it seemed, didn’t know her own strength. 

Korra laughed, but she did lessen her pace so that Asami felt more comfortable. 

“Sorry, Sorry!” Korra said, looking ahead. “I’m starving. The Avatar needs fooood.” She whined as her stomach growled in response. Asami giggled in response. The sound of her own laughter caught Asami off guard - especially after last night’s nightmare - but she didn’t mind. Laughing felt good. Hanging out with Korra felt good. And most importantly, Asami felt happy. Something that never seemed to feel as pervasive as it did now. It was an interesting development.

“Are you never not hungry, Korra?” Asami continued to laugh as the two of them continued on towards the Mess Hall. 

“Hey, Hey. I’m a growing girl. And an athlete. Important distinction. I’m not just pigging out all the time. I happen to need more food than average people. It’s not like I’m gonna get fat. Do you know how hard it is for me to put on weight? I’m constantly burning calories.” Korra flexed her arm that wasn’t occupied with dragging Asami along. Her muscles were quite developed for a seventeen year old.

“So, bring on the food!” Korra said and the two girls arrived at their destination. Korra ran up to the door, finally letting let go of Asami’s hand as the two girls entered the Mes Hall. Korra continued on with her normal enthusiasm directly to the food line, but Asami hesitated in the door. 

The Mess Hall was filled with other girls, and Asami suddenly became self conscious of herself. Crowds made her nervous, but she did want to try. 

‘This is going to be harder than I thought,’ Asami thought to herself and out of nervous habit straightened her glasses on her face and ducked her head slightly. She looked to the food line, seeing where Korra had disappeared to, but the other girl had disappeared from sight as the crowd of teenage girls enveloped her in a single moment. This did not inspire Asami’s courage.

Korra was popular after all, and most everyone wanted to greet her as soon as they saw her. 

Asami could understand why they all liked her, she was sincere and considerate. These where rare qualities in most people let alone a seventeen year old girl.

Asami stayed back, thinking that she would wait until the line died down. She looked behind her at the door, thinking she might go outside, because the Mess Hall at its height of busy hour was a little suffocating, especially for someone like Asami who really didn’t know how to interact well with other kids her age. 

Asami was about to step backwards and out the door when a hand caught her wrist. Startled, Asami’s eyes found Opal standing in front of her, holding Asami in place. 

“Morning, Asami.” Opal said, cheerfully, making light of the fact that Asami was about to bolt out the door. Opal had been watching and waiting to make her move if needed.

“Come on, you can sit with the girls from the cabin and I this morning,” Opal added. Asami blinked a little, but smiled. She was about to say no, but then finally caught a glimpse of Korra over the Opal’s shoulder. Korra was piling her plate full of scrambled eggs and toast, unaware she was being watched. Opal seemed to sense the hesitation and decided to be proactive. 

“Korra’s gonna sit with us too. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Opal said in a bit of a sing song voice. Korra then looked up, seeming to hear her name being said even over the roar of the campers in the wooden cafeteria. Korra glanced at Asami’s posture, how she looked ready to hide or run or something the Old Asami would do, but Korra wouldn’t let it happen. Korra gave Asami a thumbs up in encouragement and mouthed ‘You can do it!’

Asami saw Korra and then looked back to Opal. Asami took a deep breath and slowly let it out while Opal waited patiently, giving the other girl her mental space. Asami knew that if she wanted anything to change she would need to step out of her comfort zone. With one last look at Korra, Asami steeled her nerve and then looked at Opal, giving her a nod.

“Okay, Opal,” Asami said with a voice braver than she felt. “That sounds great. I’ll grab my food and I’ll join you.” 

Opal beamed at Asami and practically hopped up and down at Asami’s decision. Progress!

“Awesome,” Opal squeed. “It’ll be great. Everyone wants to get to know you better.” 

Opal let go of Asami’s arm and the two girls headed to stand in line for breakfast. Asami smiled as Opal began talking about some of the things she liked to do. 

‘That wasn’t so bad,’ Asami thought to herself as she let herself ease into the social contact. ‘Opal is nice. Korra’s right. I just need to let myself do it. I trust her, after. So, Sato, let’s make this summer a good one.’

Asami smiled to herself and soon she was talking to Opal about some of the books she had been reading. 

Once their food was acquired, Asami and Opal joined the rest of their cabin at the table the other girls sat at every morning. 

Korra, through a mouthful of eggs and juice, beamed at Asami. After a moment she was swallowing the food in a voracious manner and cleared her throat. Apparently, she could remember her manners when it was important. Asami unwrapped her normal silver package of cherry poptarts. 

“Okay, ladies,” Korra began, clinking her fork against her plastic cup to get her cabin mates’ attention. “Let’s all officially welcome Asami to the breakfast table. I wanna hear your best welcome!” Korra said. 

There was a moment where Asami caught a mischievous glint of something in Korra’s eye. But before she could ask what Korra was up to, Korra had thrown her head back and had begun howling wildly like a mad woman - which was apparently the signal for all the other girls to follow her lead.

Asami was startled by this. But she quickly became embarrassed as the entire Mess Hall paused their conversation and turned their heads, in unison, to stare at their table. Asami could feel the heat creep up her neck and to her ears as the embarrassment threatened to kill her; her skin shifting from pale to beet red.

“Girls,” Asami started to say quietly and raised her hands frantically trying to get them to settle down. But it was no use, the girls were going to welcome Asami in their own way. And just when Asami thought it couldn’t get any worse - Korra began pounding her fists against the table.

Asami groaned at this as, like lemmings, the rest of the group followed suit. The pounding sound taking over the entire Mess Hall. Asami was sure that her face was completely red as the entire table chanted her name over and over.

“Asami! Asami! Asami!” Asami couldn’t escape, but somehow her heart was light. She’d never had anyone, let alone a group of people cheer for her like this, even if it was for a silly reason. And just as Asami was contemplating hiding under the table Lin Beifong walked by the table and slapped Korra upside the head. Asami couldn’t help it, she burst out in laughter and couldn’t stop. Korra cringed and the rest of the table went quiet. 

“That’s enough out of that,” Lin responded in her usual grumpy manner. “Not everyone is awake enough for your wild antics, Korra. Save the cheering for soccer.” 

Korra frowned rubbing the back of her head, but then she caught sight of Asami openly laughing. Even if it was at her own expense, Korra felt the pain was worth it. She smiled back at Asami before turning to respond in her usual fashion to Lin. 

But she found Lin had already moved on to quell the next surge of happiness that might be emoted in the Mess Hall that morning. Korra slouched, defeated, that woman always got the best of her. 

As Asami and the rest of the table’s laughter finally died down, Korra felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kya, another long time camp counselor just to her side. She grinned at Korra. 

“Don’t take it too hard, Korra. You know how Lin is normally,” Kya smiled reassuringly.

“Yeah, I know but why am I always the one she has to pick on. And that slap hurt more than normal.” Korra said, continuing to rub the back of her head.

Kya just laughed a bit. “It’s because she wants what is best for you and knows that you can be more than a crazy hooligan disrupting breakfast,” the older woman said. Korra didn’t seem convinced. “And besides, Lin didn’t sleep much last night, so I wouldn’t hold it too much against her.” Kya winked. “She’d only like it.” There was a teasing tone in Kya’s voice but Korra missed it, completely. Opal look mortified. Kuvira at the end of the table just coughed. Kya seemed not to notice their reactions and instead moved her hand from Korra’s shoulder and walked away to help monitor some of the other tables. 

Korra grumbled to herself. “It’s not my fault Lin can’t get to sleep on time. She IS supposed to be the adult after all.” She then proceeded to stab her toast with her force. Asami laughed and that caught her attention, bringing her out of her funk. 

The other girls at the table were clearly amazed. Not only had Korra managed to get Asami to eat with them, but now the loner girl was laughing openly as well. It seemed, to them, like a miracle. 

Korra looked up at them all, raising an eyebrow. The other girls said nothing, but Opal decided to chime in.

“Korra, you wanna make the introductions for the table to Asami? She was asleep the first day when we got to know each other, remember?” Opal said.

“Oh, yeah. Okay,” Korra responded, grinning at her new task in front of her. 

“Asami, this is Jinora, she’s the youngest in our cabin,” Korra said, indicating a shorter girl who had a book out in front of her as she ate. Her chestnut hair sitting just should at ear length, and part of it pulled into an odd side bun. She looks up, waves a little at Asami. She seemed friendly enough.

“And Kuvira is at the end,” A girl with very well, and sharply manicured eyebrows nodded to Asami. She wasn’t unfriendly, just very much looking incharge of her own life.  
“Then of course you’ve got Opal, whom you know,” Korra continued.

Opal waved eagerly at Asami. Asami chuckled as she warmed up to the group a bit more. “We’re gonna have so much fun this summer, Asami. Just you wait.” Opal said with a sincere smile.

Korra continued. “And then you’ve got Ginger, the redhead. Eska, my cousin. She’s got a twin brother who looks just like her, but over at the boys camp. And that’s Yue on the end.” 

Asami slowly takes into account all the names. “Jinora, Kuvira, Opal, Ginger, Eska, and Yue.” She says repeating all of them one by one as though committing them to memory. 

“Ladies of Cabin number 3, meet Asami Sato.”

Asami began to smile and couldn’t stop. The energy of the group was infectious. This was what she had been missing. Connection.

\---- 

Breakfast the first day was tame compared to what came next for Asami. Korra made good on her promise to help pull Asami out of her shell. And soon, it became immediately clear to Asami, that she was not prepared for what came next in her friendship with Korra. Korra was a force of nature, a whirlwind, that pulled Asami along by the hand behind her to each activity that Korra wanted to try.

“Korra,” Asami complained a bit as her friend eagerly took her to what felt the thousandth activity that day. It’d been 5 days since their bonding moment in the hiding spot in the woods. “My wrist is starting to hurt.” Asami laughs a little, but she did feel a bit like a duck on a string dragged behind a toddler.

Korra stopped in her tracks, loosening her grip and turning back sheepishly to look at Asami. Asami takes the moment to catch her breath and then extract her wrist gently from Korra’s hand. She rubbed it gently.

“Sorry, ‘sami. I just got excited,” Korra says, rubbing the back of her neck. Her face turning slightly well. “You’ve been doing so well. You stayed all the way through music AND archery. I know you don’t really like either. And Opal said you stuck around for art class with her...” Korra says, trying to relax a bit as she talked to her friend. Korra watched Asami for any sign that she was getting tired of her company. Asami took her glasses off and cleaned them on her camp t-shirt. Her focus was intently on removing a spot of dirt from the lense. Korra waited but when Asami didn’t say anything, she ducked her head, poking two of her fingers together.

“I’m just excited for you...and I like...I like hanging out with you. I just want you to like it here. But, if you...you don’t want to go to Soccer practice with me...if you want to take a break, you can. I’m sorry if I’m being pushy.” Korra said quietly as she focused on the tips bouncing lightly off one another. 

Asami slid her glasses back onto her face, her vision restoring as the blurry figure of Korra came once again into focus. She quirks her head a bit as she observed Korra’s actions. Asami was moved by the nervousness of the other girl as she worried over whether or not Asami didn’t like being around her or doing things with her. Asami was unfamiliar with the feeling of concern. Sure, her father cared, but not enough to check in on her when something might make her uncomfortable. He had his own agenda, as did most people when it came to guiding the young heiress. Asami figured everyone did, but she had been wrong when it came to Korra. 

Korra seemed to genuinely want to make sure Asami was comfortable or okay with what was going on. She checked in with Asami frequently during their activities, even if it was only a glance to gauged Asami’s body language from across the room. It was refreshing and welcome. Asami only felt closer to Korra for it. 

Asami smiled reassuringly at Korra, but Korra hadn’t looked up. So, instead of waiting for her to look up from her awkward hesitation, Asami reached out and took one of Korra’s hands in her own. Korra was surprised and looked up into Asami’s green eyes with her own blue ones. Korra searched them for a moment before smiled softly. 

“Korra, it’s okay,” Asami said, sharing the moment with her friend. “I like doing things with you. My wrist just needed a bit of a break.” She chuckles. Korra returns the smile as a few girls run by the pair on their way to the soccer field. 

“You sure? I mean, we could skip. Or if you want you can go read instead. I won’t tell Lin where you went, I promise.” Korra offered. 

Asami simply squeezed Korra’s hand once more. Korra then returned it and nodded. 

“I’m good. And I like watching you play even if I can’t even kick the ball.” Asami smiled shyly and tucked one of her often unruly strands of raven hair behind an ear. 

“You’ll get better,” Korra offer. “I’m teaching you, remember? It just takes time.

Asami inhaled a little and nodded. Her eyes never leaving Korra’s own. Sometimes Asami felt that she would get lost in the honesty in Korra’s eyes. There was just something there that felt...homey. Asami paused. ‘Did I just think that?’ she thought more loudly. ‘How odd. I wonder why I used that word…’ Her thoughts continued for only another moment before Korra tugged at her hand. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Korra offered, knowing that her friend was often lost in thoughts. Asami blinked, coming back to the present a little bit more. She’d deal with her thoughts later. Korra appeared worried again and Asami couldn’t have that. 

Asami smiled again. “It’s nothing. Just wondering why you put up with me.” She teases and lets her hand fall to her side. “I’m an airhead sometimes.” 

Korra laughs a hearty laugh that ended in a snort. “No, you’re not. You’re brilliant, even if you don’t know it yet. That’s why I’m here.” 

Korra’s smile is a brilliantly white one that could bring cheer to the monsters that live in the closets of children.

“I suppose that is so,” Asami responds and settles into a comfortable ease of the conversation but the two girls hear a loud whistle from somewhere in the near distance.

“LET’S GO LADIES!” The loud voice of Lin Beifong reaches Korra and Asami breaking the comfortable silence. “WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY. KORRA, GET YOUR SQUIRRELY BEHIND ON THE FIELD! PRACTICE - NOW!”

Korra flinches a bit while rolling her eyes. Asami hides her laugh behind her hand as Korra turns to respond to Lin.

“COMING! GEEZ, HOLD YOUR HORSES, LIN!” Korra responds over her shoulder, slightly agitated. But the agitation is gone once she looks at Asami again. 

“You ready, ‘sami?” Korra says, her tone calm and welcoming. She holds out her hand once more, far more gently than her previous method of just dragging Asami along by the wrist. 

How could Asami say no?

Asami took the offered hand without hesitation and Korra enveloped the pale hand with her darker one. “Yep, let’s go.”

Korra pulled Asami in the direction of the field. “Good, because today I’m teaching you how to play Goalie position.” 

Korra recalled that he horrified look on Asami’s face had been totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well between our two ladies. Sometimes we just need someone to pull us along until we can walk, huh?
> 
> There's more to come. I've got a lot of things in my head for this story. Let's see how they play out, shall we?
> 
> Next Up: 
> 
> Chapter 7: Forming A Deeper Bond


	7. Forming a Deeper Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra misses Asami when she decides not to hang out with her. Korra hates Math. Asami has a some female problems. A deeper bond forms by the end.

It was late Monday afternoon and Korra was tired. Her eyelids had begun to droop as she fought sleep tooth and nail, her head bobbing up and down comically as her attempts to stay away failed. She had been practicing swimming and soccer all morning and her body was tired. Not to mention that crafts class was after hiking which was itself after lunch - that sure as hell didn’t help motivate Korra to remain conscious. Opal nudged Korra’s side sharply, causing Korra to rapidly sit up as straight as a board. Luck for Korra Suyin hadn’t noticed and Korra shot a glare at Opal. Opal just smiled and shrugged.

“You need to stay awake, Kor,” Opal murmured and Korra groaned, looking miserable. Opal just rolled her eyes. “It’s not my fault you are super sleepy. If I where you, I’d be blaming the three servings of mac and cheese I had at lunch.” Opal lets out a quiet laugh.

“I needed the carbs,” Korra explained with a pout. “Don’t be mean. Not like I won’t burn it off.” She pats her stomach, almost like a proud mother. Opal laughs. Korra doesn’t mind too much.

“Uh huh. Sure. And I suppose it had absolutely nothing to do with that fact that you were brooding over the fact that your new best friend Asami didn’t join us for lunch today?” Opal suggested. There was more to her tone than she let on with regards to the two girls who were her cabin mates. Opal had so far managed to conceal their conversation from her mother who was busy writing on the blackboard. 

“No.” Korra said quietly and Opal didn’t press the issue...but she knew the truth. Korra was exceedingly fond of the shy, raven haired girl, but she seemed ignorant of what Opal suspected were far deeper feelings than friendship. So, there sat Korra, not liking the fact had Asami had missed lunch, especially since Asami hadn’t given her a good reason. Actually, Asami hadn’t said anything to Korra about it. Last she saw Asami was this morning before Korra had left the cabin for breakfast.

Korra frowned. Not only had Asami skipped lunch and morning swimming. Korra thought hard. Asami hadn’t even come to breakfast. She said she’d meet them because she was running behind the cabin this morning, but she never came. Korra had run late many times in her life, so she didn’t think much about it at the time. However, as the day continued on, she couldn’t help but think of Asami. She glanced at the clock. Four o’clock. Hmm. Where was Asami?

Korra didn’t like her friend missing in action, but she thought that, perhaps, Asami needed a break. After all, the shy girl had been trying very hard at Korra’s behest. That was something in and of itself and it made Korra smile. The other girl had no reason to go with Korra’s crazy plans, but she did. And Korra knew that even when Asami was annoyed, deep down by the activities she was , she enjoyed being outside of her shell. it would just take time for her to build up her social stamina. Korra chuckles to herself and then looked to her left. 

The sound of chalk on a blackboard scratched violently against Korra’s ear drums and brought her out of thoughts. She cringed at the sound. She hated chalk. It was evil and it was now distracting her from more important things: Asami. Annoyed, Korra brought a finger up to her left ear to try to get rid of the sound that was drilling a hole in her head by rubbing the flesh there and covering the opening. Suyin was still writing on the board, making more and more mathematical gibberish. There were quite a few numbers, something that looked a lot like algebra or geometry. And was that a graph? She had come to camp to escape school but yet it had followed her here. Korra began to question if the Spirits were on her side at all this summer. Korra shook her head as her confusion and boredom over the math on the board compounded upon her sleepiness.

At that motion, Suyin looked over her shoulder and gave Korra a scrutinizing look. Korra blinked.

“Something wrong, Korra? Care to share with the class?” Su inquired, and turned around fully, folding her arms. 

Korra looked embarrassed for a moment and the other girls laughed at her antics. This caused Korra to slide down into her chair. 

“No...it’s just boring, that’s all. Why do we need to know all of that..gobbledygook of algebra if we’re at CAMP? I came here for sun, not sums.” Korra complained, but not too harshly as to piss off the Counselor. 

“Korra, this gobbledygook is important. Algebra and math are useful tools and we’ll be using it to build something,” Suyin responded calmly. 

“Why can’t we just make a birdhouse or something NOT math related?” Korra offered hopefully. Again, the members of the crafts class laughed. 

Su joined in with the laughter. “As much as your enthusiasm for birds warms my heart, we wanted to try something a little more interesting this year. A little more challenging,” Suyin stepped aside from the board to reveal a neatly done diagram of a catapult. “We’re gonna build ping pong ball launchers.”

Korra rolled her eyes, but it didn’t have a chance at deterring Suyin’s planned activity. Su continued.

“You’ll be working in pairs and the pair who builds the best one will get out of mandatory cleaning duty next week. So, with that in mind, everyone pair up.”

The girls in the class shifted noisily as they began moving around and choosing their partners. Unsurprisingly, especially with Korra’s current protests, no one moved towards the self proclaimed Avatar. Korra frowned. She wasn’t that bad at math...okay, that was a lie. But hey there was always Opal…

Korra blinked as Opal moved next to Kuvira, claiming the other girl as her partner for the activity before Korra could even ask. Kuvira just smirked victoriously at Korra, as Opal looked apologetic at her friend.

“No offense Kor, but you have always sucked at math. I just want to get out of cleaning duties and if I am gonna have a chance, my partner needs to be, well, anyone but you. You understand.” Opal offered a sincere smile. Korra sighed, knowing this to be true. She really did suck at math. The sigh only fueled Korra sinking further and further into the chair, threatening to leave only Korra’s eye level above the desk top. Korra was the only one without a partner. 

Suyin saw this as she began handing out instructions to the project. When she reached the partnerless Korra, she smirked and handed her the pieces of paper. 

Korra frowned before murmuring to herself, “It all looks like gibberish.” 

Suyin laughed again, but smiled. “You’ll catch on, Korra. It won’t be that hard, and it might even be fun. Just give it a shot.”

“But I have to do it by myself,” Korra whined. “It’s sooo unfair.”

“No it’s not,” Suyin corrected. “You aren’t by yourself. Asami will be your partner since she missed today’s class. I trust you will share the handouts with her if you want her help. And don’t be so discouraged. Even if Asami isn’t very forthright in class, she’s still a smart girl. I trust she’ll help you out.” Suyin winks before dismissing the class. 

Then, Korra made her way out of the classroom and stopped near a tree outside. Opal patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. “Cheer up, Korra, we’re headed over to play pai-sho before dinner. Wanna join? Get your mind off of math things?” Opal offered. 

Korra just shook her head. “I’m gonna go nap. I was already tired and now…” She holds up the handout. “Math.” She deadpans. Opal laughs. 

“Suit yourself, Kor.” Opal concedes. “I’ll see you at dinner. I know you won’t miss that.” She smirks and heads off to where Kuvira was waiting for her.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. Oh, and keep an eye out for Asami. I haven’t seen her all day.” Korra adds as she turn and heads for the girls’ cabin. Opal gives a thumbs up and the two part ways. Korra looked once more at the handout, frowning even more deeply. She was never gonna succeed if there was math involved. She was half tempted to tear the paper into little pieces, but she stopped herself; if only because she had been instructed to let Asami see it as well. The intruder into her fun summer known as ‘math’ was lucky that Korra didn’t want to set Asami back too. Plus it gave her a reason to search her out - after her nap, of course.

\---

Asami felt like someone was punching her in the stomach from the inside. She hated this feeling and the only thing she had managed to do today after the other girls left was lay and in bed. But that didn’t help the pain. So, she had decided to take another shower. But she had never managed the strength to turn on the water, and had ended up in the position she was in now. Asami sat, arms wrapped around her torso, with her forehead pressed against the cool tile in one of the shower stalls. She had even left her glasses on her bed, so the room was quite blurry at the moment. She’d thrown up three times already from the nausea and didn’t particularly feel like moving.

The cabin showers certainly weren’t ideal, but they where better than nothing. Right about then, Asami was silently wishing she was at home in her room with a nice cup of tea, some painkillers and most importantly a heating pad. She just wanted to be put out of her misery - or just be able to lock herself away until the pain ceased to plague her. Camp certainly wasn’t a comforting place when it came to being in pain. 

Asami’s time of the month had always been like going through a small version of hell. It had been as long as she could remember. And her first time had been extremely painful and scary. Unsurprisingly, Hiroshi Sato had not informed his daughter about the changes that his daughter’s body would undergo when she hit puberty. Asami heard a few things from school - mostly girls gossiping about how they had ‘blossomed’ over the summer in the chest area - but Asami hadn’t paid them much mind. She wasn’t really interested in ‘blossoming’ like that, she had far more important things like school to busy herself with. 

But inevitably, puberty hit Asami like it had the rest of her classmates. Except nothing had prepared Asami for the cramps and certainly not for getting her period for the first time. She remembered screaming so loudly when she went to the bathroom and saw blood that it had echoed through the whole mansion. Both her Father and Lee had come running, fearing that something awful had happened to her. After all, the Sato’s weren’t without their enemies, and it was a concern especially after the failed burglary attempt that had resulted in her Mother’s death.

Asami’s father had been annoyed and a little angry that his daughter had disturbed his work for something so minor. He stormed off after discovering Asami’s predicament, leaving Lee, the butler, to clumsily handled the situation. Lee hadn’t know what to do so he recruited the old housekeeper, a rather severe, grey haired woman named Minako to explain what was happening to Asami. The woman explained things very clinically, supplied her with items to deal with her ‘monthly visitor’. The talk was unfriendly to say the least. 

Asami remembered crying herself to sleep that night. A combination of the pain and embarrassment of the entire situation mingled with the loneliness and shame of the situation caused her body to tremble beneath the soft covers of her normally welcoming bed. She had been twelve years old.

Asami missed her mother that night more than any time she could recall. Because as the pain hit her over and over again and the waves of nausea swept over her, she couldn’t help repeating the singular wish for her Mother to be their stroking her hair and telling her it was going to be alright. The sadness of that memory caught up with Asami, once more, as she sat in the cabin’s shower and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Asami sighed, closing her eyes. She had thought she had gotten over this feeling. She’d had countless period’s since then. She’d resigned herself to the fact that once a month it would be hell inside her uterus. It wasn’t scary anymore. She’d done the research to find out exactly what was happening to her body. She knew which products to buy and what painkillers helped the most. She began taking care of herself that day. The day she really grew up and realized that no one else was gonna do it for her. Yet, here she was once again, feeling small and wanting someone to take care of her. 

But that wish was silly and Asami knew it. She had to leave the bathroom sometime. If she could just get back to her bed, she could least lay back down. If she got a nap maybe she could make it to dinner without too much pain.

Slowly, Asami picked herself off the floor and got to her feet. She leaned on the wall with an arm, half hunched over. She made it to the sink and washed her face, allowing the water to bring her out of the haze of the on again off again cramps. She was trying to will herself into feeling better or at least ignoring the pain. It wasn’t because she wanted to save face in front of others, but this was really annoying and she really didn’t like talking about this sort of thing. It was embarrassing and frankly no one’s business. For the moment, she felt a little better, if weak from the nausea. So, Asami took a deep breath, straightened up a bit more and proceeded to make her way back to her bunk.

As Asami stepped back into the bunk room, the door to the cabin slammed shut. 

‘Great,’ Asami thought and took pause in the door, to lean upon the frame. With any luck, whoever had entered had just come back to grab something they left behind and would be on their way. Asami stood still as to not draw attention to herself. But as she did, she heard a familiar voice muttering something fiercely. The voice made Asami smiled slightly as she closed her eyes.

“Su is insane. Bird houses are fine. Why do we need to complicate things with math?” Korra’s voice carried through the cabin due to the girl not controlling her volumn. Korra didn’t think anyone was there so she didn’t bother censoring external thoughts. Asami heard the tell tale sounds of Korra climbing onto the top bunk and flop onto her sheets.

“Just stupid...and what was with everyone? I’m not a bad partner. So, what I’m bad at math? Stupid Math...Stupid Algebra….who...needs it…who needs a stupid...fucking...UGH.” Korra pulled her pillow out from under her own head and pressed it against her face in defeat and frustration. She screamed into the pillow and the only thought in her brain was: ‘And where did Asami go?’

As if her question was answered, Korra heard a voice from across the room. 

“Language, Korra.” 

Korra sat up quickly, almost falling off the top bunk in her surprise at hearing another voice - especially since it was Asami’s voice. 

“Asami!” Korra exclaimed. Asami laughed a little. Ow, that hurt. 

“You sound put out. Bad day?” Asami said, attempting to make light conversation and ignore the battle that was going on inside her uterus. She remained leaning against the door frame, but had a sharp inhale of breath as another cramp hit her. What bad timing.

Korra hadn’t caught on yet, though, that something was wrong. She continued, caught up in the that fact that she had found her friend. 

“A bit. I’ve been looking for you. Where’ve you been? You didn’t come to any of your activities. And you missed lunch. You said you’d eat with me today, remember?” Korra half scolded, but only god naturedly.

Asami frowned, clutching the door frame as another cramp hit. “Sorry, Korra. Lost track of time. I’ll make it up to you. We’ve got the rest of summer. As Annie said, there is always tomorrow.” Asami jokes, but it falls flat as her face goes pale, losing what little color she had left.

Korra quirked an eyebrow at that, scooting to the edge of her bunk. “‘sami, you don’t look so good. Are you okay?” She asked with concern.

Asami flinched. This is exactly what she hadn’t wanted to happen.

“Just feeling tired. Needed a break from your enthusiasm, Korra. Not everyone is in your shape. I just decided to read a bit. .” Asami tried to lie, speaking a little too quickly. But she couldn’t see Korra’s face as it scrunched into concern and Korra slid down onto the floor, approaching Asami. She couldn’t see this, because her glasses were all the way across the room on her bed. But Korra was now completely focused on Asami.

“Asami,” Korra cut the nickname out of things, getting the heiress’ full attention. “That’s not true and you know it. Now, tell me.” Korra had made her way over to Asami and placed a hand on the other girl’s arm. “What’s wrong?” 

The touch was so tender. Korra’s voice Asami couldn’t help but lean into it a little, but in the process, Asami lost her balance and doubled over in pain. She almost hit the floor, but she found Korra’s arms around her, keeping her safe, holding her up.

“Asami,you aren’t well. We need to get you to the nurse. Kya’s in her office right now, let me help---” Korra started but was interrupted as Asami gripped her forearm and shook her head. Whatever was going on, it brought tears of pain to Asami’s eyes. 

“No Korra, it’s nothing,” Asami tried to lift herself up on her own, but Korra was there holding her close.

“Asami, you are falling over. What if it is something serious? Don’t be stupid.” Korra said, starting to freak out a little. “I’m going to take you to the nurse.”

Asami gritted her, biting down the frustration of her words. Why wouldn’t Korra understand? She just needed to get back to bed. And she said as much. 

“I just need to lie down. No big..” Asami defended and moved to walk towards her bed.

“No, Asami. Tell me, what is wrong? Don’t you TRUST me?” Korra sounded very frustrated now but she wouldn’t let go of Asami, attempting to help the girl to her bunk at least. 

Asami sighed. Korra had got her with that question. 

“It’s just cramps, Korra,” Asami admitted, embarrassed. By the small sound that Korra made in her throat, it was clear she didn’t believe her. But the duo managed to make their way successfully back to Asami’s bed.

“Asami, are you saying this all because of your period?” Korra asks, finally letting go of Asami now that she had been seated on her bed. Korra still watched with wariness. 

“Yeah...ugh…” Asami clutched her abdomen and hissed at the sensation. Korra raised her eyebrows as Asami managed to find words to continue. “It’s different for every girl. Mine just...ugh...happen to be 20 times worse than most.” Asami laid her head back on her pillow.

“Can you hand me my glasses so I can at least see you?” Asami managed to joke. 

Korra reached for Asami’s glasses near her bed and unfolded them. Korra then slide them onto Asami face. 

As Korra came back into focus, Asami smiled despite the pain, then sighed. “Much better.” Korra gave her a small crooked smile, relieved to see that Asami wasn’t completely broken. Korra was seriously worried. 

“Is it this bad every time?” Korra asked quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed near Asami. Asami nodded a little meekly. “No bueno.” Korra commiserated out loud. 

Asami took another deep breath. The pain was lessening, for now. But who knew how long it would last.

“No, definitely no bueno,” Asami sighed with a chuckle at her friend’s attempt to empathize. “Especially since I didn’t get to bring any pain killers with me to help. Luckily, Su keeps the cabin stocked with sanitary pads because, well, its a cabin full of teenage girls. But I didn’t find any ibuprofen or even aspirin.”

“Why didn’t you bring anything with you?” Korra asked. “If you know it is this bad, surely you would have brought stuff with you. You aren’t one to not plan well. At least from what I’ve seen of you.”

Asami sighed. “Well, I sort of didn’t know I was going to camp...until the morning I left. My father sort of surprised me by shipping me off to camp.” Asami shifted slightly so she could see Korra, but another pain shot through her as she did. Luckily it faded quickly. She watched as Korra’s face watched in concern. No, this wouldn’t do. Korra shouldn’t have to worry. But she continued her story.

“Lee, my butler, had already packed my things so I didn’t get a chance to double check things. I was lucky they packed my books, but that is more because Lee knows I can’t live with books. He just doesn’t really know much about girl stuff.” Asami gestured in the direction of her traitor of a uterus. 

“Wow,” said Korra. “You really didn’t want to come here. But why wouldn’t you father tell you sooner that you were gonna go to camp?” 

Asami merely shrugged. She didn’t really know. It was just something that her father did. He made decisions for a company why not his daughter? There clearly wasn’t much difference in his eyes. Asami attempted to push that disconcerting thought back where it came from. 

Korra didn’t press the issue. She noticed the change in the other girl.

“Alright, well, what can I do to help?” Korra offered. “You can’t stay like this.”

“It’s okay, Korra. It will pass soon enough. Just gotta wait it out.” Asami said, staring at the wooden slats of the bunk above her. Korra frowned as her friend looked away. 

“No, Asami.” Korra said, placing a hand on Asami’s arm. “You’re in pain. You need something. Besides have you even eaten anything today. You looked white as a sheet when I came in. You nee--”

Korra didn’t get the rest of the words out as Asami felt an angry rise in her chest, only fueled by the confusing and unfamiliar feeling in her chest from Korra’s gentle hand on her arm.

“Drop it, Korra.” Asami hissed as another cramp hit her and she felt dizzy again from the pain. “I don’t….I don’t need you to take care of me..” 

Korra was surprised by the normally reserved girl’s outburst. She wouldn’t let her do this. She wouldn’t let Asami push her away. She’d done too much of that in the past. Korra could tell.

“No, Asami. I’m here, let me help. You’re being stupid for no reason.” Korra exclaimed attempting to convince her friend to lean on her.

All Asami heard was the word ‘stupid.’ That word triggered something deep inside her - a reminder of her father calling her stupid once. His cold uncaring voice in her head and then she suddenly she found herself physically pushing Korra off the bed. Korra landed on the floor with a thud. 

“WHAT THE HELL, ASAMI?!” Korra shouted at her. “I’m trying to HELP you. Quit being so stubborn.”

“Go away, Korra.” Asami hissed, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks from the pain. “I don’t need your help. I’m used to the pain. I’m used to taking care of myself by myself. I don’t need anyone else.” The frustration inside Asami’s chest had risen and caused her to choke on the last few words. A full sob wracking her body. Great, now she was crying. This day was just the BEST.

As Asami rolled to face away, Korra sat on the wooden floor speechless. The words Asami had spoken had hit Korra dead in the chest. Korra’s brain paused as she took in those words. 

‘Used to the pain?’ Korra thought. Asami sounded so hurt and alone. This was something she shouldn’t be so upset about. It was a period. It happened to every girl, so why was it a big deal? 

Then it dawned on Korra. Asami had never had anyone help her through something like this before. And from the way Asami had reacted, she felt like she needed to deal with it herself. By herself. Korra frowned. Her heart ached for Asami. From the sound of it, her father didn’t spend much time with her. He didn’t even consider the fact that she didn’t even want to come camp. He had just shipped his daughter off. 

Korra balled a fist in anger at the thought of the neglect. And where was Asami’s mom in all this? Perhaps this wasn’t the right time to ask. But Korra couldn’t stand Asami hurting like this; emotionally or physically.

Korra sat up on her knees coming closer to the bed her friend was laying on. She reached out a hand an gently laid it on Asami’s back. Asami flinched at first from the touch, but subconsciously relaxed as Korra started softly rubbing circles on Asami’s lower back. It was comforting, but Asami still felt the need to push Korra away at this moment. She didn’t want to but if she didn’t, where would that leave her in the end? 

“‘sami.” Korra says softly. “Your parents never helped you with this, did they?” 

Asami didn’t answer at first, but finally her exterior cracked and Asami allowed herself to nod in confirmation. 

Korra sighed inside, but continued her comforting her friend by massaging her back slowly. Korra decided to continue talking, lest she miss her opportunity. 

“And how long have you had to deal with this by yourself?” 

“Since I was twelve.” Asami managed to croak out. She felt empty from all of this but somehow it was what she needed. So, she kept talking. 

“Father was made at me. Lee didn’t know what to do. Left me to the house keeper. She was...less than gentle.” Asami sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. There was movement on the bed behind her and soon she felt Korra’s arms wrapped around her from behind. Both girls lay there for a few minutes. It was a strange, but needed warmth for both girls. 

“What about your mom? What did she do?” Korra proceeded as gently as she could with her questions. Asami tensed against her friend. Korra kicked herself inside for asking. 

“Sorry, ‘sami. I didn’t mean to bring up something else bad. You don’t have to tell me.” Korra quickly added. 

“No, it’s...it’s okay.” Asami sighed, as she calmed down a bit. But the pain in her chest now outweighed the throbbing of her traitor of a uterus. “Mom..mom died when I was little. She wasn’t around when it happened.” 

“Oh. I’m so sorry, ‘sami.” Korra breathed against Asami’s neck. Asami shivered and Korra instinctively wrapped her tighter in her arms. “You cold? I can get another blanket for you.”

Asami shook her head, but stayed quiet. Korra didn’t ask anymore questions. It was only after a little while that Korra spoke again. Asami felt the warmth of Korra’s arms leave her and the bed shifted. She’d almost fallen asleep at this point. 

“Where are you going?” Asami asked quietly, sounding more disappointed than she wanted to sound, as she turned her head to look at Korra. The warmth of Korra had helped with the pain. She was like a human heating pad in a way. Maybe it was just that someone else took the time to help her, she didn’t know.

Korra stood up, stretching for a moment. “You know, for a person who was trying to get rid of me, you sure do sound like you don’t want me to leave now.” Korra openly teased Asami but Asami just shrank into her bedding more. 

“No, Asami, I’m kidding.” Korra hastily explained, not wanting to upset the other girl again. “I’m just gonna go to see Kya and get some painkillers for you, because let’s be honest you need something. And don’t argue, you know it will help.” Korra pointed out, gently. Asami only grunted in agreement. Korra looked pleased with herself. 

“And then, I’m going to get food you for you. You need to eat with the pills, even if it is something small. “Any requests on dinner, ‘sami?” Korra offered.

Asami shook her head. “No, nothing sounds good.” 

Korra nodded. “Ok,” Korra said placing a hand on Asami’s arm. “Be right back.” 

Korra grabbed a bag from her stuff and headed out the door, managing to avoid slamming the screen door behind her. For that one thing, Asami was grateful. Well, that was the understatement of the century. Asami was grateful beyond words for Korra right now. Korra had seen through Asami’s stubbornness and pain and embraced her fully. And even though Asami still wanted to rip out her traitor of a uterus with her bare hands, things seemed a little more manageable as Asami drifted off into a short nap. 

\----

No sooner had Asami’s eyes closed did they flutter open quickly, causing her to start a little bit as someone fumbled their way through the cabin door with a bag of something in one hand and a box in another. This person almost fell over, just managing to balance things and avoid falling. Asami raised her head, looking up to see Korra and her balancing act. Making quite the racket.

“Hey,” Asami said, sleepily, straightening her glasses on her face from where she’d been laying on them. No one else had returned to the cabin yet. Must still be dinner. Then there would be the campfire later. 

“Hey,” Korra said, coming near Asami’s bed and set down her bag and box on the floor. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Do you want to sleep some more?” Korra asked gently. 

Asami shook her head. “No, I’m good, just dozed. Starting to feel a little hungry. What did you get?” Asami moves to sit up, but Korra stops her, moving to snatch one of her pillows from the top bunk and places it behind Asami. Asami was touched by the gesture. “Thanks.” Asami says as she leans back, sitting up properly now against Korra’s pillow. 

“No problem,” Korra grinned and then proceeded to hand Asami a bottle of water and a few pills from the box she brought. 

“What are these?” Asami asked, taking the pills and water in hand. 

“Kya said they would help with the cramps. Home remedy or something. She’d a holistic healer so yeah, not store bought. But still, I trust her. She said take two with food. So, do that, and we can get. Go, on.” Korra urged Asami as she began to go through the bag of food she had brought, pulling out some foil wrapped squares of something. “I got simple food, so grilled cheese sandwiches and um…” Korra dug around further. “Pudding cups. Chocolate is a must. And then I’ve got some fruits along with a couple of cold sandwiches. Turkey, ham. I got some chips in here too.” 

Korra laid her food haul on the edge of Asami’s bed, before sitting on the edge of the bed herself. Asami chuckled at the amount of food Korra brought back. 

“You planning to feed an army?” Asami asked, picking up one of the chocolate pudding cups, peeling back the lid off.

Korra had already bitten into a sandwich. She chews roughly and swallows before answering. 

“Nah, I just figured that whatever you didn’t want, I’d eat.” Korra grinned and handed Asami a spoon for her pudding cup. Asami laughed at Korra’s never changing appetite and accepted the spoon. Asami tentatively ate the pudding as Korra and her ate in silence. Korra occasionally glanced at Asami to make sure she was eating. 

Once the pudding had been consumed, Asami felt herself feeling a bit better. So, she moved on to one of the now room temperature grilled cheese sandwiches, nibbling lightly at the corner of the sandwich.

Korra glanced over at Asami as she did this and snorted. Asami blinked. “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Korra smirked. “You just look like a mouse when you eat.” Korra took the last bite of her second sandwich. A turkey and cheese sandwich. Then Korra moved on to peeling an orange with her fingers. As she did, she separated a single slice and handed it to Asami who took it happily. 

“Thanks, I think?” Asami smiled a bit. The color in her face had improved after eating something. Korra was glad. 

“Matches that personality of yours. It’s funny and kind of cute.” Korra commented as she ate a piece of the orange. It was a good thing that Korra was so focused on the fruit because she missed the blush in Asami’s cheeks.

“Thanks,” Asami murmured and then fell into a comfortable silence as the girls finished their meal. 

Once done, Korra got up to throw away the trash that they had created from their dinner. Asami caught herself yawning.

“How ya feeling?” Korra inquired as she made her way back to Asami after washing her hands in the bathroom. 

“Better, thanks to you.” Asami answered sheepishly, tucking a strand of raven hair behind an ear. “Korra, I’m sorry, for earlier. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know you were just trying to help.” Asami ducks her head.

Korra shook her head. “Nothing to apologize for, ‘sami. You just need to learn when to ask for help.” She smiles as she leaned against the bunk’s post. “And besides, you’d do the same for me I think. It’s what friends do.” 

Asami returned the smile. Her heart warmed once more as she looked at Korra. She wanted to keep talking with Korra, about anything, really, but her body betrayed her as she let out another yawn.

“What don’t you try and get some rest and we’ll see how tomorrow goes? Sleep will help you feel better.” Korra smiled and Asami nodded. Korra pushed off the bed post and stood up right. 

“Okay, I’ll let you sleep,” Korra smiled and turned to head out.

But before Korra could leave, Asami called out to her. “Wait.” 

Korra stopped. Asami hadn’t been able to stop herself from saying it. She might as well say what was on her mind. 

“What’s up?” Korra asked. 

“Will you…” Asami asked nervously as though she was asking for a huge favor after all Korra had already done. “Will you stay with me, just until I fall asleep?” Asami asked this in such a low voice, Korra had trouble hearing it at first, but Korra did hear it and it was clear that it was Asami asking indirect for help. 

Korra was more than happy to help how she could. She nodded to Asami. “Sure. If that’s what you want, Asami.”

Korra came back to the bed and sat down as Asami settled on her side, laying down. Korra sat next to her and began once again rubbing circles on Asami’s back. Asami let out a calming breath and closed her eyes. 

“Thank you, Korra.” Asami murmured as she drifted off to sleep once more. 

Korra smiled and laid next to Asami on the small bunk, continuing her ministrations. Asami was asleep within moments but Korra laid there and couldn’t help but dwell on the events of today. Her brow furrowed and soon she was on her side facing Asami’s back. Instinctively, Asami’s body scooted toward Korra’s body and Korra draped an arm over the other girl’s waist. 

Asami was breathing quietly for a while and the suddenly Korra, on the edge of dozing off herself, found herself quite awake as her ears caught the sound of Asami mumbling in her sleep. And the word she said made Korra’s heart race.

“Korra.” 

Asami’s voice was so vulnerable that it broke Korra’s heart a bit. Korra tightened her hold around her friend’s body, holding her close. And she couldn’t help herself as she whispered into Asami’s hair her next words. 

“I’m here. I promise, I’ll take care of you.”

\----

Kya excused herself from the campfire gathering that was about to start. Lin gave her an odd look as she made her way down the path. No doubt Lin thought she was skirting her duties, but that just wasn’t the case. Lin always thought suspiciously of everyone, even Kya. 

This made Kya laugh to herself. Lin was such a hard ass, on the outside. But in those rare moments that they were alone, Lin was something else entirely. Soft, but strong. Devoted. Lin’s heart was far bigger than the Lin would like to admit. But when she loved, she loved fiercely. And Kya considered herself very fortunate to be the one that Lin loved. 

A small, somewhat secret smile crept on Kya’s face as she stepped onto the porch of Cabin 3 and reached for the door. She entered near soundlessly, closing the door behind her. The cabin was mostly empty except for one bottom bunk in the corner of the room.  
Kya had heard from Korra that Asami was having a really hard time. Poor girl. Korra had confided in Kya about Asami’s troubles when Korra had come to get medicine for her friend. From the sound of it, Asami suffered from extreme menstrual cramps. One of the unlucky women in the world who were basically taken out of commision by their ‘monthly visitor’. Kya knew what that was like. Kya herself had had many a month where she couldn’t get out of bed and wanted to die. But that had been a long time ago. One of the perks of being middle aged was the lack of ‘monthly visitor.’ Kya did not miss it. However, she kept her herb pills around just incase one of the girls at camp had such a problem. It was luck for Asami that Kya did. From what Korra told her, Kya guessed that the cramps where causing nausea from the pain and she had heard that Asami had been barely able to walk by herself. ‘Good thing Korra had been there,’ Kya thought.

From the looks of it, Asami was sleeping peacefully now. The pills must have helped. So, Kya proceeded to creep quietly over to check on Asami.

When Kya got close, she stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight of Asami - thankfully looking much better than Korra’s report - but there was also something funny about this picture. Kya had to contain an audible ‘AWWWW’ as she took in the sight of Asami being spooned from behind by none other than the girl who had been so concerned about her bunkmate, Korra. 

Korra had fallen asleep next to Asami and both of the girls looked so peaceful. If Kya had to guess, Asami was looking better due to more than Kya’s home remedy pills for cramps. And the sight of Korra wrapped so protectively around Asami’s torso warmed something familiar within Kya. It reminded her of when she and Lin were young. 

“Well, I’ll be..” Kya said, smiling. 

The sound of Kya’s voice caused Korra to stir and open her eyes. They searched the room for the sound before seeing Kya nearby. She didn’t seem to realize how she was laying with Asami, but she did bring a finger to her lips, indicating that Kya should be quiet.

Kya stifled a giggle but kept quiet as she spoke, watching Korra smooth back Asami’s hair as the other girl shifted slightly in her sleep.

“How’s she doing?” Kya asked softly. 

“Better, I think. She ate. That seemed to help,” Korra admitted, glancing at Asami again before focusing on Kya once more. “She hasn’t thrown it up. I think those pills of yours are miracle workers.”

“I doubt they are the miracle workers here, but I bet they helped with the cramps,” Kya chuckled a bit. Korra went with it, though she didn’t see what was funny. 

“I was…” Korra sighed. “She scared me when she almost fainted.” Kya could see an almost imperceptible movement of Korra’s arms tightening around Asami’s torso, protectively. “That’s not gonna happen again, is it?” Korra asks Kya. 

“I don’t know. Most likely not, though, if she takes care of herself. You need to make sure she doesn’t avoid getting help again when she needs it. Being a girl sucks most of the time, but it’s the worst when the cramp monster comes for you.” Kya smiled softly, trying to reassure Korra on the matter. “Do you think you can look out for her? Keep an eye out for her when she needs it?” 

Korra nodded fiercely. Kya smiled. “Alright, let her sleep for now, make sure she takes more of those pills every four hours with a full glass of water. That should keep the edge off of the cramps. And bring her by my office in admin building tomorrow when she’s able to get around. I want to give her a check up and make sure there is nothing else wrong. Think you can manage that?”

Korra nodded again. “I’m on it. I’ll take care of her.” At this, Asami shifted again in her sleep. Kya and Korra froze, afraid that they had woken the sick girl up with their conversation, but Asami simply turned around in Korra’s arms. Asami was now facing Korra, her head laying on Korra’s heart as her fingers clung to Korra’s t-shirt. Korra’s heart fluttered and her face colored in response.

“Good, I knew I could trust you on this one.” Kya chuckled at Korra and at the new arrangement of the pair. “I’ll let her sleep. See you two tomorrow, Korra.”

Korra nodded and tucked Asami’s head underneath her chin. “Later, Kya. thanks again.”

“Anytime. It’s what I’m here for.” Kya responded with a quiet wave. 

Kya made her way out of the cabin and her feet found the path headed back to the campfire area. Kya smirked to herself. Wait until she told Lin later on about what she’d seen. Ah, young love. It was adorable, even if they didn’t fully realize it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot longer than I thought it would be. My apologies if it talked far too much about female problems. It did turn into a period piece, huh? But I always imagined that Hiroshi never though it important to help Asami deal with things that his wife would have. Puberty is hard enough without not knowing what's going on with your body. Luckily for Asami, she was able to get some good books on the matter once she knew what was going on. 
> 
> Anyway I think their emotional connection is growing. And yes, right now, Asami is leaning heavily on Korra. But I think that Asami will be there for Korra when it is  
> really important. That time just hasn't come yet. And let's face it, Korra is more than willing to be there if Asami needs it. For as long as she needs.
> 
> We're getting through the angsty bit, but I don't think it's overwhelming. We'll get to some happy stuff in the next few chapters. I promise. Thanks for reading, everyone. Your support really means a lot.
> 
> Next Up: 
> 
> Chapter 8: Phone Call


	8. Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going well. Then Asami gets a phone call.

Korra sat at her usual table in the Mesh Hall celebrating breakfast the only way she knew how: shoving as much food in her mouth as she possibly could. No one seemed to pay her much mind, though. It was Korra, after all. A few people chuckled and waved as they passed and Korra looked up at them and grinned, mouth still full and gave a quick return wave with her fork as she swallowed. The girls passing by giggled and made their way to their own table. 

Korra had just begun to dive back into the bacon and eggs on her plate when someone clapped her hard on the back, causing her to drop her fork with a loud clanging noise. Korra looked up to see Opal’s smiling face as the other girl slid onto the bench next to her.

“Morning, Korra. I see I’ve arrived just in time to actually get some food,” Opal smirks as she stabs a some spinach on her plate with her fork.

“Shove it, Opal,” Korra responded, annoyed at being attacked first thing. 

“Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of their bunk this morning. Or after the position I found you in yesterday, should I say Asami’s bunk?” Opal grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

Korra groaned, audibly.

“You’re just lucky I came back to the cabin by myself and woke you up before anyone else saw you, or else the entire cabin would be giving you hell.” Opal commented, before chewing on the spinach and a bite of eggs.

“Opal,” Korra said, sighing, clearly thankful that no one else knew about her being curled up next to Asami, but also tired of having to explain herself to her best friend. “I told you. She was feeling terrible. I was just trying to make sure that she was alright.” Korra then began picking at her food a bit. Her face took on a very worried look. “She was in a lot of pain. Needed someone to be there. I’m just glad she let me. Don’t go making a big deal out of it and don’t tell anyone else about it, please? Asami doesn’t need anyone making fun of her on top of her being in pain and sick.”

Opal studied Korra for a moment before reaching out to place a hand on her friend’s arm, getting her to look up at her at last. 

“Hey, you know me better than that. I was just giving you a hard time. I’m not gonna tell anyone. I just thought it was, well, adorable.” Opal said, moving her hand back to her side now that Korra was at her. 

“Honestly, if that’s what Asami needed then who am I to judge. Plus, I’d expect nothing less of you helping out a friend like that,” She smiled reassuringly at Korra. For her part, Korra seemed to feel better that someone else understood. “And if what you say is true you arrived at the right time. Who knows what would have happened if she’d have passed out by herself in the cabin. And here I thought I had it bad during my period.” Opal grimaced.

Korra nodded, sharing the grimace. “Yeah, she’s got it rough.” 

Opal looked around the Mess Hall as they continued eating. “Speak off Asami, how’s she feeling this morning? She was still asleep when I left the cabin.” 

“Definitely better than yesterday. I’m gonna take her down to Kya’s office after breakfast so she can give her a check up. And those pills Kya gave her made a huge difference. Her color looked a lot better this morning before I left for breakfast. I told her to nap a bit longer and I’d see her after my morning run. I even made a deal with Pema to have her pack me a to-go bag for me to take to Asami after that. I just have to help out with Dinner dishes tonight,” Korra grinned proudly, before demolishing the last of the food on her plate.

‘Wow,’ Opal thought. ‘Korra really does care for Asami.’ 

“That’s really awesome of you, Korra. You gonna be around for activities this afternoon. We’ve got soccer, don’t forget.” Opal said, as her friend got up to dump her tray in the bin. 

“How could I forget? I’m the M.V.P.” Korra smirked. 

“Right, right. Okay, Ms. M.V.P.,” Opal rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you later, then. Say hi to Asami for me.”

“Will do, Opal. Laters.” Korra said as she headed out of the door to begin her run.

\----

The morning sun was shining through the window. Asami shifted in her sleep, reacting to the light hitting her face. Her hair lay splayed across her pillow and she moved a hand up to get some of it out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She squinted her eyes at the light, everything a little blurry, which was odd because she remembered falling asleep with them on. 

Asami shifted and felt around on the bed, thinking that they were lying somewhere in the bed clothes. But her glasses were not there. She sighed and stared at the underside of the bottom bunk. Maybe they were on the floor. But she didn’t want to get up yet. Asami was still tired from yesterday, but she was thankful that she felt better this morning. The cramps had died down a bit and she only felt a dull ache this morning. The pills that Kya had given her had done wonders, along with the food that Korra had brought her.

Asami smiled quietly to herself at the thought of Korra. Asami didn’t know what to do with Korra when she had first met the other girl. Korra was outgoing and a little crazier. Certainly the girl was a lot nosier than Asami wanted, but in the end, her nosey ways had proved a good thing. It was endearing, at least when it came to Asami. By placing herself within Asami’s comfort bubble, Korra had forged a budding friendship that Asami couldn’t help but cherish and best of all: there was nothing fake about Korra. Korra did everything according to her heart it seemed. Impulsive, yes, but sincere. 

“Korra,” Asami murmured aloud, and remembered the warmth of Korra’s arms as they had been wrapped around Asami’s waist. Her face colored a bit as she realized how much better Korra’s embrace had made her feel. It was safe. It felt like…

Just as Asami had gotten lost in her thoughts, the cabin door had come open and Korra walked through it, carrying a bag of something. Asami turned her head slightly, squinting at the figure walking in, still unable to make out full details. 

“Hey, you,” Korra said quietly as she came into Asami’s field of focused vision and near their shared bunk bed. “How are you feeling?”

Asami smiled softly and chuckled to herself. It had been like Asami had summoned Korra with her name. 

“Better,” Asami responded. “Thanks to you.”

Korra sat on the edge of Asami’s bed, her face away from the other girl. She shrugged. “It wasn’t anything. I’m glad you feel better, though. I brought you breakfast.” Korra offered, and was glad that heat in her face had died off as she turned back to Asami, who was still laying down in the bed. Asami looked perfectly content to just lie there. And for a moment, Korra smirked down at her. “Come on, sleepy head, sit up. You need to take more pills, and eat.”

Asami did as she was told and propped herself against the wooden frame of the bed with a pillow. Korra handed her the container of breakfast food. Eggs with spinach (for the iron) and some toast. Nothing too heavy. Asami took it gratefully, beginning to eat the food slowly.

“Once you’re finished, you should shower and then we can go,” Korra continued as she pried open a single serving bottle of orange juice and then handed it to Asami along with two pills that Kya had given her.

Asami took and swallowed the pills, using the orange juice. Asami did give Korra a slightly furrowed brow of confusion. “Where are we going?” she asked.

Korra seemed to notice that Asami was having trouble seeing, so she stood up and grabbed Asami’s glasses from the nearby table. 

“Here you’ll likely need these.” Korra said as she set back down and handed the glasses to Asami. 

“That’s where they went to,” Asami slid them back onto her face, and things came into focus. “ I was wondering where they had gotten to..”  
“Yea, you fell asleep with them so I removed them when I officially went to bed. Figured it would keep them from being crushed in your sleep.” Korra chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, and smiling her lopsided smile.

Asami nodded. “Thank you for that. I guess it is just another thing to add to the list of what I owe you for.” Asami smiled and then continued to eat. “I always fall asleep with them on. My father used to get mad at me for breaking so many pairs that way.” Asami picked at her food for a moment. Korra seemed to notice the drop in mood at the mention of her father, but Korra decided that she wasn’t going to let Hiroshi Sato ruin the mood.

“As for where we are going, Kya came by yesterday while you where asleep to check on you while everyone was at the evening campfire. So, I gave her an update and then she recommended that you come down to her office for a check up. Just to be sure.” Korra confided.

Asami frowned and stopped eating.

“What?” Korra asked, with a raised eyebrow. But Asami didn’t answer at first. “‘sami?” Korra asked again.

“It’s just..I didn’t want to be a bother, hence me holing up in the cabin. I didn’t want to cause trouble. And now it seems that Kya put out by me.” Asami admitted. 

“‘sami, you haven’t put anyone out. It’s Kya’s job as the nurse to help. Just like it was Pema’s to make you breakfast. So, eat up,” Korra nudged Asami’s leg gently. “And besides, they are both just worried about you. They care. I care. So, don’t think you are a burden.”

Asami was momentarily taken aback by that. But she did smile. “Thank you.” she said as she continued to eat. Korra smiled and the two sat while Korra entertained Asami with the details of her morning run and any gossip she had heard at breakfast. Then something dawned on Korra as she got up to grab the handout that Suyin had given her the day before during class.

“Oh, I almost forgot. We need to build a ping pong ball launcher for Su’s class.” Korra frowned, handing the paper to Asami. “I forgot about it

Asami took the paper, looking it over for a few moments and then she nodded. “Ok. I can do that. Should be easy.” 

Korra blinked at Asami. “What do you mean, easy? There’s like calculus on there and...stuff.”

“That it should be easy. I built one during the summer of my 4th grade year,” Asami shrugged, putting down the empty container of food. Korra just sat with her mouth open. 

“What?” Asami asked, looking bashful. She adjusted her glasses, one of her nervous habits.

“What were you? Some child genius? I mean, I can’t even comprehend most of the math that is involved on that horrible piece of paper.” Korra said as she gestured to the offending charts. 

Asami ducked her head. “No, I’m not. I just took several math classes when I was little. My dad is an engineer so that’s what I took interest in. So...yeah…” Asami frowned. 

“No, it isn’t a bad thing, ‘sami. It’s awesome! You’re amazing!” Korra beamed, Asami blushed. “And with your help we will get out of cleaning duty for a week.” 

Asami laughed. “Well, alright, if it helps you, I suppose it will be worth winning. We’ll work on it after we visit Kya.”

“Sounds great. Okay, go, shower time.” Korra urged, helping Asami off the bed.

\----  
Asami showered, dressed and then made her way down to the main office with Korra by her side. Kya gave Asami a check up and told her that she needed to keep taking the pills and that she should take that day and the next off of physical sports. She had a pass to do so, so she didn’t need to worry about anyone getting on her case about it. Once they were done, Kya sent Asami and Korra on their way. 

Lin was in the front office collecting mail as Korra and Asami left. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her along in a hurry. Whenever Lin was around, Korra had this sneaking suspicion that she was going to be yelled at for whatever reason Lin could come up with, so she hurried along. Asami was confused, but didn’t fight the action, holding on tightly to Korra’s hand as they headed outside. 

Kya came out of the nurse’s office and stood behind Lin, watching in the direction that the two young girls had exited. Lin stood, eyebrow raised at the sight. 

“The Sato girl, huh?” Lin commented, knowing that Kya was near enough to hear. Kya moved up behind Lin and wrap her arms around the other woman’s waist. Lin’s face colored from the welcome if sudden contact. She looked around and confirmed that there wasn’t anyone else in the office or coming up the path before leaning back into her girlfriend’s embrace. Kya laughed at the motion and kissed Lin in the crook of her neck.

“Yep. The Sato Girl. It’s cute, isn’t it? Though, neither of them realizes it yet.” Kya commented, slyly. “Should we tell them? I mean, I never thought Korra would fall for the nerdy type.” She mused. 

Lin chuckled but shook her head. “Nah, let them figure it out. I’m sure they will. Besides, Korra wouldn’t listen to me. She barely shows up to practice on time.” Lin rolled her eyes.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Lin, Korra looks up to you. You’re just too similarly stubborn so you butt heads. Give it time.” Kya said, and turned Lin’s face in order to give her a proper kiss. Lin lingered a moment but then extracted herself from Kya’s embrace. 

“Back to work,” Lin turned around and placed one more kiss to Kya’s lips. It was soft. “I’ll see you tonight. I’m off duty for a change.”

Kya smiled and pressed her forehead to Lin’s. “Good, I look forward to a stroll by the lake.”

\----  
Over the next few days, Asami started feeling much better, mostly thanks to Kya’s pills, but a lot of that was also due to Korra being around. And when Asami was feeling well enough to return to activities, she found herself really enjoying things a lot more. She even hung out with Opal while Korra and Kuvira played soccer. In addition to that, Asami discovered that she and Jinora shared a love of fantasy novels and Korra was a little dumbstruck when she came across the intense discussion about the extended Tolkien universe. Korra had chosen to stay out of that one, leaving Asami and Jinora to talk. Even if Korra had no clue what they were talking about, it made Korra happy that Asami was branching out. 

On this particular afternoon, Korra and Asami were placing the finishing touches on their ping pong ball launcher. 

“Alright, so adjust this part here. By doing that will allow for a better trajectory,” Asami said, as Korra helped her adjust the length of the catapult's arm. “This spring will also allow for a faster release and a higher velocity.” She added, looking over at Korra. 

Korra just nodded, her eyes slightly glazed over, but she was more than willing to help build it.

Asami chuckled. “It means that it will go faster and get better distance from the arch that it travels.” Asami explained to Korra. 

“Ooooooh.” Korra said, understanding. “Without you, Asami, I’d be up a creek without a paddle. Seriously, thank you.”

“It’s what partners do. We succeed together.” Asami grinned. “I’m betting we’ll give them a run for their money. And we’re good on timing because class is about to start.” 

As Asami said that, the door to the classroom opened and in walked Suyin. 

“Asami, there you are. You have a phone call in the office.” Su explained as she set some stuff down on her desk. 

“Phone call, for me?” Asami said, looking confused. Su smirked. 

“Yes, you. Go on,” Su said. 

Asami gave an apologetic look at Korra as she rose to her feet. “I’ll do my best to make it short and be back for the test. Not sure who would call.” 

Korra nodded. “Ok, I’ll be waiting.” Korra smiled and Asami headed up to the main office.

\----  
After making her way to the main office, Asami was directed to the telephone receiver by Kya. She picked it up.

“Hello,” Asami said into the telephone.. “This is Asami speaking.” 

“Good Afternoon, Miss.” said a friendly man’s voice from the other side of the line. 

“Oh, hello Lee.” Asami visibly brightened at the sound of her Butler’s voice. Kya was busy filing some paperwork in the corner of the room, but listened in stealthily on Asami’s side. “How are you? I didn’t expect you to call. Is everything alright?” There was a slight hesitation in Asami’s voice, suddenly questioning whether or not this was a good call or not.

“Everything is fine, Miss,” Lee responded quickly, not wanting to cause Asami any anxiety. “I just hadn’t heard from you, and I wanted to check in. Just in case you still needed me to come get you like we had agreed upon. It has been a few weeks since you called me.”

Asami felt silly. “Yeah, sorry about that, Lee. I’ve been busy. Things improved.” Asami smiled. Lee smiled on the other end of the phone, happy to hear that Asami seemed to be enjoying herself.

“Splendid, Miss. Did you make any friends?” He asked. 

“Yes, I did. They are great. Opal and Jinora and I have been hanging out. Oh! and Korra. She plays soccer and she’s really nice.” Asami laughed a bit. “Things have been great.” 

Lee was quiet on the other end of the line for a moment. He smiled, but if he was being honest with himself, he had hoped that his young charge would make some friends, but with the way she tended to shut herself away, he wouldn’t have bet on it before now.

“That is great news. How did you meet them?” Lee inquired, encouraging Asami to open up a bit more. He had to admit that her happiness was infectious. 

Asami then spent the next few minutes telling Lee about her new friends and the class project she and Korra had been working on. Once Asami finished with her tale - conveniently leaving out the part of her period pains - they fell into a silence. Lee was smiling on the other end and was about to say goodbye now that he knew Asami was doing well, when Asami spoke up.

“Lee?” Asami asked.

“Yes, Miss?” Lee responded.

“Has my father called?” She inquired. Kya noticed the change in Asami’s tone and posture.

Lee sighed on the other end. “No, Miss. You know how busy your father gets.”

“Oh,” Asami said. “I was hoping he got the letter I sent him. But I doubt he did.”

“I’m sure he will reply when he gets it, Miss. Have faith.” Lee encouraged.

“You’re right,” Asami said, sighing. But he knew that he wouldn’t. “Do you think that you can call him and let him know that there is a Visitor’s day for parents here? I want him to come and see the place. It’s a great camp.”

“I will try calling him, Miss.” Lee frowned a bit. “But I should warn you, your father had to extend his trip and might be out of the country longer than expected.” 

Lee and Asami exchanged a silence that both of them understood. It was unlikely that Hiroshi would want to, let alone be able to come to the Visitors day. 

“Well, as long as he knows, that’s enough.” Asami lied. “I understand if he can’t come. Business is more important.”

Kya quirked an eyebrow at Asami’s statement. She watched the girl carefully as she ended the call.

“Ok, Miss,” Lee said. “I need to go attend to the estate now. But I’m happy to hear that you have made some good friends. Don’t forget to call if you need anything. Have a good rest of the Summer, Miss. I’ll be there to pick you up when it’s over.”

“Alright, thank you, Lee. I’ll talk to you later. Take care.” Asami said as she hung up the receiver and stood there for a few minutes. She could feel the urge to retreat into herself and she wasn’t putting up much of a fight. 

“Everything alright?” Kya asked Asami, startling the younger girl out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm? Yea, fine. Just my Butler checking in on me. It was nice to hear from him.” Asami said quickly. “I better head back to class. Korra’s waiting to test our launcher. See you later, Kya.” Asami waved and headed out of the office.

Kya waved but frowned after Asami. ‘Poor girl,’ Kya thought. ‘Home life must be rough. Even if she was rich.’

Asami’s feet went on autopilot and took her towards the north trail. She wasn’t in the mood to head back to class now and her body made the decision for her. And she didn’t care much about the launcher anymore, her thoughts on her father and how lost she felt when it came to him. Honestly, her destination was fine with - she just wanted to be alone. So, she found herself curled up in the hiding spot near the large tree she had frequented so often when camp had started. She’d just have to apologize to Korra later. It didn’t really matter right now, though.

\---  
Back in class, time had run out and Korra was forced to test the launcher by herself. And true to Asami’s plan the launcher worked better, and threw the ping pong balls farther than all of the other girl’s launchers. Korra was impressed and ecstatic as she punched the air in celebration. The other girls congratulated Korra on the win and even Suyin smiled. But in Korra’s celebration, she turned to hug Asami next to her only to remember with a sudden shock that Asami wasn’t there. Korra frowned. Asami should have been there to celebrate her own work. Korra left class in search of Asami. But before she could get too far into her search, she had gotten caught by Lin and dragged off to archery practice. Korra gave in, vowing to find Asami later to see what had happened. 

But it wouldn’t be until the next evening that Korra would cross paths with Asami again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an interesting chapter to write. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, though. We'll see how much sleep I actually get as to when I finish Chapter 9.
> 
> Next Up:  
> Chapter 9: Running In Circles


	9. Running In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No progress is made. Asami slips into avoidance tactics and runs. But Korra still chases.

After class, Korra went to find Asami to tell her the good news of taking first place. Korra was a little miffed that Asami had missed the brilliance of her own work, but it probably hadn’t been Asami’s fault. Maybe it had been an important call or something. So, Korra shrugged it off and headed back to the cabin to see if Asami was there. 

Entering the cabin, Korra saw that is was empty. Korra checked thoroughly the bathroom and showers before turning around and heading back out. Maybe she was still on the phone. So, Korra decided to head down to the main office. 

But when she arrived, Kya told her that Asami had left quite a while ago. 

“What do you mean left quite a while ago?” Korra asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Well, Asami had a phone call. It didn’t last very long,” Kya answered, looking up from some paper work. “Then she headed out.” Kya watched Korra’s reaction. “Why?” 

“She didn’t come back to class. She said she would,” Korra said. Kya noticed that the girl’s shoulders had slumped as she talked. “I mean, we were testing out our ping pong ball launcher. We won.”

Getting up, Kya came over to Korra and placed a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “I’m sure it’s nothing major. Perhaps she was feeling sick again. Did you check the cabin?”

“Yeah, but she wasn’t there. So, I thought the call had ran long. That’s why I came down here.” Korra replied. 

“Ah. Well, maybe she went to dinner early. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find her.” Kya offered. Korra nodded. 

“Yeah. Thanks, Kya.” Korra returned the counselor’s smile with a small one of her own. She then headed for the door, but was stopped when Kya spoke once more. 

“Oh, one more thing Korra,” Kya said, her back turned to the door. 

“Yeah?” Korra stopped looking back at the counselor. 

“It would be inappropriate of me to tell you what exactly I heard while I was sitting here. Confidentiality is key as a counselor.” Kya said as she shuffled papers on the office desk. 

“Yea, I kno--” Korra said but she was cut off as Kya spoke again. 

“But I can say that Asami looked upset when she left the office. Whatever they spoke of, I don’t think it was very uplifting. So, you might be gentle when you do find her.” Kya began walking to the nurse's office. “I’ll see you at dinner, Korra.”

‘What had gone wrong?’ Korra thought. ‘I need to find her’ 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she nodded. “Thanks, Kya. See ya.” Korra said as she dashed out of the office. 

\----  
Korra was frustrated when she hadn’t been able to find Asami. The girl wasn’t at dinner, and she didn’t come to the evening activities. In fact, Asami hadn’t even been in her normal hiding spot off the north trail - Korra had even trekked out there to check. But no sign of her. And just when Korra had resigned herself to heading to bed and she was trying to quell the panic that was rising in her chest, she walked into the cabin - and saw Asami, asleep in her bunk. 

Korra stood in the middle of the room stunned as the other girls busied themselves getting ready to sleep. There was quite a lot of noise in the room, but Asami appeared to be out cold. 

“What the hell?” Korra murmured to herself. ‘Where had she been?’ 

Korra was brought back to earth by Opal’s hand on her shoulder. Korra looked over at her friend who just smiled back sympathetically. Opal had been looking for Asami earlier with Korra, obviously with no luck of her own. 

“Talk to her at breakfast,” Opal suggested, squeezing Korra’s shoulder. Korra simply nodded and sighed. She’d do exactly that. So, she left it for now and went to take a shower.

Korra did not sleep well that night, but then again, neither did Asami.

\----  
The next few days were confusing to Korra. Asami got up before everyone and left the cabin before Korra even had a chance to see her each morning and was already asleep in bed when everyone else arrived. She skipped all of her activities when no one was looking. This frustrated Korra but Korra had also gotten roped into helping with some of the younger girls at camp practice soccer and swimming so the amount of time she would rather be spending tracking down Asami had been diminished greatly. 

On the fifth day of this, Korra was just tired and more than a little hurt. She didn’t have any energy to go to dinner, so she dragged herself back to the cabin to take a shower and pack for the camp out the next day. 

She grabbed her towel and a change of shorts and t-shirt and headed to the shower. She used her time under the warm water to try to wash away the worries of the week. But it wasn’t working well. She couldn’t get Asami out of her brain. What had gotten into that girl? She just wanted Asami to talk to her, but she couldn’t pin her down long enough to do so. How can you talk to someone who won’t let you? 

Korra didn’t know. But there was one thought that brought Korra some reassurance: The camping trip was mandatory for everyone in her year. So, Asami wasn’t going to get out of things. Korra nodded. She would definitely talk to Asami then. With this new plan formulating in her brain, Korra turned off the water and began to dry off, then changed into her sleeping clothes.   
Going to the sink, Korra then brushed her teeth. She rinsed and spit, then looked in the mirror, giving herself a satisfied smile. Minty fresh and all clean. She slung her shower supplies back in her caddy and made her way back to her bunk, moving her towel through her hair, drying it. 

There was a slam of the screen door and Korra looked up, peering out from beneath her towel. She froze as she saw Asami standing there. 

Asami looked embarrassed and didn’t say anything. She just ducked her head and headed straight for her bunk, fiddling with her glasses in an attempt to keep them up on her nose. Korra instinctively moved in front of her.

“Hey! ” Korra said, reaching out to Asami, but she dodged her and didn’t answer. 

“Asami, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Korra said, her toiletries and towel discarded near her trunk. She persists in attempting to catch Asami’s eye. But when Asami moved to grab her clothes to change into, Korra stopped her by grabbing her arm. “Tell me what’s wrong? We’re friends and--”

“Korra, stop it! Ok?” Asami said, looking up at her, finally. There were tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Korra stood back a bit, but didn’t let go yet. 

“‘sami…” Korra said quietly.

“I just want to be left alone, ok? I’m not up to hanging out with everyone. I’m not YOU. So stop.”

Asami turned away again. Korra wasn’t sure what was going on. But she was relieved to see her friend at the very least, even if she was annoyed that her friend wouldn’t talk to her. Korra would just have to try harder. 

Korra was about to say something in response when the cabin doors swung open and the rest of the girls of the cabin come in, followed by Suyin. Korra immediate drops her grip on Asami’s arm and steps back. Asami ducks into her bottom bunk.

“Ah, Korra, Asami.” Suyin commented as she carried a clipboard into the cabin with her. “I’m glad you’re here. Make sure everything is ready for the camp out tomorrow. That you’re all packed and you don’t forget anything. We’ll be gone for a few nights so pack accordingly. Same goes for the rest of you,” She indicated to the other girls as they went quiet. 

Su walked over to the bulletin board near her room and pinned up a piece of paper from her clipboard. 

“Alright, here are your tent assignments. We leave after breakfast, so be ready. And you all better be there,” Su then glanced over to Asami knowingly who ducked her head in response before heading off to the showers.

Korra rubbed her face and sighed. She’d be so close to talking to her, but it would have to wait since everyone was here now in the cabin. So, she went to check on the tent assignments and groaned when she saw her name. 

“Tent 2: Korra/Asami.”

‘Well,’ Korra admitted to herself as she went to her bunk and climbed on top. ‘This will be interesting, to say the least…’

She sighed and got lost in her thoughts as she stared up at the ceiling for a long time. Eventually, all the other girls settled down and fell into peaceful sleep. Korra was so deep in them that she missed Asami coming back and crawling into her own bed. She began to feel tired slowly but surely, her eyelids drooping. 

“Why are you running from me?” Korra murmured to herself as she finally let herself succumb to sleep. Everyone else was asleep, or so she thought. 

Asami’s heart responded silently as pulled the blanket a little more over her head as she pretended to sleep. She wanted to talk to Korra but she didn’t know how. Or if she should. If her own father didn’t want to be around or care, why should Korra? It was just best to keep her distance again. 

Eventually, sleep came for Asami, but in the end neither girl slept particularly well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out differently than planned as it was too long at this point so I broke it into two. So, here's basically the first half of my original intentions for this chapter. 
> 
> Next Up: Camping Out


	10. Camp Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Camp out. Asami tries to stay away, but Korra is always there when she needs it. Asami realizes just how much Korra means to her - even if still far too subconsciously for any of our tastes. Can't rush the characters until they are ready, though. Right?

The next morning was an early one filled with activity. All the girls went to breakfast and then gathered their things for the next few days out in the woods. Korra didn’t have to worry about Asami disappearing that day because Suyin was keeping a strict watch over everyone. Asami couldn’t escape if she wanted to. So, Asami slung her hiking pack on her back and walked silently within the cluster of girls from her Cabin. Korra hung towards the back of the group talking with Opal and Jinora as the group hiked through the woods. Korra made an excuse to Opal that she was just tired so she was taking it easy. But Opal was skeptical of that. In reality, she knew that Korra was making sure she kept Asami within her line of sight, just incase the other girl decided to sneak away from the group. Opal sighed when the conversation with Korra reached a lull, Korra lost in her thoughts. Opal then decided to leave the other girl to her ‘Asami Watch’. Opal soon joined Kuvira up front, leaving only Jinora at her side. 

Jinora glanced over at Korra, who looked like a lost puppy. 

“She’ll come around,” Jinora commented.

Korra came out of her thoughts. “What? I don’t know what you mean.” Korra said, waving things off, and rubbing her neck lightly. 

Jinora lightly rolled her eyes at her friend. “C’mon, Korra. How long have we known each other? You don’t have to pretend you’re not worried about Asami, especially not around me.” Korra stared emptily at her friend before Jinora continued. “Honestly, I think we are all a little worried about her, but you’re the closest to her here. If she’ll let anyone in and tell them what’s wrong it will be you.” Jinora added.

Korra chewed on the edge of her lip, in thought. “You think she’ll come around? I mean, she can’t keep running forever, right?”

Jinora nodded. “She’ll come around. Just be there when she does. I think that is the best plan of action.” 

Korra nodded. She just had to be there when Asami needed her. She resolved herself that she would do so no matter how long it took. She looked up to the group of girls ahead of them and spotted Asami. The raven haired girl was watching the ground with her head ducked. Korra felt a pang in her heart as she watched Asami and wanted so bad to walk up and hug the other girl. But without her willing to open up further, she knew that the gesture would only drive Asami further away. 

She sighed heavily. “You’re right, Jinora. I’ll be here, whenever she is ready.”

Jinora patted Korra on the back gently before letting her hand fall to her side and the two walked in silence the rest of the hike.  
\-----

Once the group of campers arrived at their destination, the relief on the teenagers’ faces was palpable. Suyin chuckled at the look of exhaustion on most of the girls’ faces before ushering them off the ground, urging them to go ahead and get camp set up. Korra, Opal and Jinora went off with a few others to gather firewood and water from a nearby freshwater stream. The rest of the girls stayed behind to set up the tents and other things, making camp up for their stay that night. 

Arriving back with an armload of firewood, Korra caught a glimpse of Asami, in her element, putting the finishing touches on the tent they would share later. Korra smiled to herself. At least some things could still bring Asami out of her slump - even if it was only for building a tent. Korra stood watching Asami, as Jinora and Opal took the firewood from her. It was at this moment that Asami looked up, forcing Korra to look away quickly as though she hadn’t just been being a creeper. Asami looked away as well. Now that her tent was set up, her less than stellar mood was returning to the forefront. Korra’s presence only seemed to make it worse, but Asami couldn’t put her finger on why that was. She liked Korra. Korra was fun. But part of Asami was afraid to relish the friendship they had started. Asami knew that it was only a matter of time before things ended. The Summer had to come to an end eventually. And then it was back to her regular life. 

Asami sighed and began putting her things inside the tent. Once her sleeping bag was laid out and her pack was in the far corner, she sat there staring at her hands, quietly. It wasn’t until Korra poked her head inside the tent, that Asami realized that she didn’t know how much time had gone by. Korra nodded to Asami, but didn’t say more than a ‘Hey’, which Asami silently returned before moving to spread her sleeping bag out once more. 

Korra placed her things on the other side of the tent and unrolled her sleeping bag in one simple motion, setting up her sleeping space with little effort. Once done, Korra felt like she should say something else, but before she could muster the words from within her throat, Asami had crawled out of the tent. Another missed chance, but Korra would wait. And then her stomach growled. Dinner should be soon. That was something for the soccer star to focus on. Food. Her go to. Korra chuckled at herself and followed Asami out of the tent. If this silence kept up, it would be a long trip.  
\-----  
Dinner was uneventful. Korra sat with Jinora and chatted lightly for a while, before Suyin decided that it was time for the annual ghost story time around the fire. Asami rolled her eyes at the prospect and snuck off to go to bed early. But Korra lived for this. She loved the ghost stories that Suyin told, even if she had heard them hundreds of times. She sat listening with the other girls, leaning close to Jinora, who always got a kick out of how into the stories would get. Especially for someone 2 years her senior. Korra was fine for most of them, but found a familiar chill creeping up her spine tell as Suyin came to the final story - about a mysterious woman who could manipulate people using the blood in their body. 

In any other situation, Korra might think the story ridiculous. But late at night, in the woods? She would always be put on edge. The thought of the woman would terrify her. And so, it was when the stories ended, that she crept into her tent - careful not to disturb a sleeping Asami - and hid herself inside her sleeping bag. The material pulled far over her head until she could feel her pulse begin to slow.

It was silly, to be afraid of this story. No one was out here with them. The woods were empty except for the animals out here. Nothing to worry about.

Suddenly there was a sharp intake of breathe and stifled cry that reached Korra’s ears. Was that someone getting caught by the blood lady from the story? No, it couldn’t be. 

The noise happened again. A sharp sob, the rustle of material. Korra wouldn’t know for sure unless she uncovered her head from beneath the sleeping bag. But did she dare?

Biting her lip, Korra heard it again, the noise getting louder but it was so near. She took a deep breath and flung the sleeping bag off of her and sat up, alert and looking around. Korra didn’t see anything in the dark. But once again she her the noise.

Asami was thrashing in her sleep. A sob escaped her lips as her body shook violently from a nightmare she was having. The girl’s cries were getting louder and louder. If it kept up, the entire camp would be awake and in their tent. Korra knew that Asami would not like the attention, so Korra did the only thing that she knew how to do in this situation - she moved quickly to Asami and wrapped her in her arms in a tight hug to still the girl. 

Asami fought Korra at first, not realizing it, but soon she stilled. Her sobs took longer to quiet but Korra petted the other girl’s hair gently, whispering words of calm to her distressed friend. 

“Ssshhh. ‘Sami. It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s just a dream. I’m here…” Korra repeated quietly near the other girl’s ear. And even though Asami still cried, her tears became silent over the next few moments and she dug her fingers into Korra’s night shirt tightly as though she was holding on for dear life. Soon, the only sound that came from Asami’s lips was a simple plea.

“Mom. Don’t leave.”

Korra could feel her heart breaking for her friend, but she didn’t let go. She road out the storm with her and once Asami was quiet and still Korra leaned over her and looked at her sleeping face. Asami was at peace once more and it had only taken half an hour. Korra breathed a sigh of relief, but found herself awkwardly pinned by Asami. This was an odd situation to say the least but she had managed to avoid waking the rest of the camp by quelling Asami’s nightmare. Korra felt wide awake now, so she sat with her thoughts for a few hours. 

When finally she felt like she could go to sleep, Korra shifted slightly, attempting to extract herself from Asami, she felt the other girl rustle and tighten her grip. Korra froze for a moment, hoping Asami was just moving in her sleep. She looked on at Asami and noticed a lingering tear stain at the edge of the raven haired girl’s cheek. Without thinking she used her free hand to reach up and wipe away the tear. This movement caused Asami’s eyes to flutter open slowly, the haze slowly lifting from her gaze as she took in Korra’s closeness. She had to be dreaming or at least not seeing things correctly without her glasses. She blinked twice more and then dared to speak as she focused as best she could.

“Korra?” Asami spoke quietly, almost afraid. Her voice hoarse from crying in her sleep.

Korra knew there was no good explanation for this, so she decided that it was best to breath and attempt to explain. Asami didn’t jump or move, she just stayed frozen for a long moment. Korra reached up and brushed Asami’s bangs out of her face and tucked a strand behind her ear. Asami’s shining green eyes focused on Korra’s deep ocean blues. Korra did the only thing that came naturally to her - she smiled, happy to see her friend. 

Asami felt her heart stop briefly. Then start to flutter within her chest. She could feel her face flush as heat rose to her cheeks. 

Korra, sensing something off with Asami and thinking that it was residual effects from the nightmare, continued to run her fingers over Asami’s hair calmly. Asami found it difficult to breath, only furthering Korra’s belief that Asami was still in a panic over her nightmare. But it wasn’t a panic over that it was how close she was to Korra. 

“Sshhh. It’s alright. You’re safe. I’m here.” Korra repeated gently, calming her friend. 

Once Asami finally calmed down once more, she dared to look her friend in the eyes once more, taking a deep breath. But before Asami could speak, Korra beat her to it, with her smile that could rival the stars. 

As her eyes focused completely on Asami, seeing the clarity there finally, Korra spoke in hushed tones that stopped Asami’s brain from fully working.

“There she is.” Korra murmured softly, protectively hugging her closer. “I was worried. But you’re safe now - as long as I’m here.” 

Asami found herself gripping Korra tighter now, and crying for the second time tonight - releasing all of the pent up feelings of the past week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, sorry for the long delay between updates. I ran a whole convention and that ate me for a while. But have an update that furthers what we're doing here. 
> 
> This isn't quite what I originally envisioned for this chapter, but it was organic and it felt like it worked well. More to come once my muse strikes again. The next chapter should be more relationship building fluff. After that some story, I think. Thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
